


Legacy of the Demon

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Love, Trust, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: As Roy unexpectedly returns into Oliver's life, he is forced to help him on an adventure, in which he also is forced to destroy the legacy of his former enemy.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper unexpectedly returns to everyone's lives two years after a disastrous search for a treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> A plot bunny I got, while playing Uncharted video game. This takes post-Season 5 of Arrow.
> 
> Just to make some things clear: Laurel is not dead and no exploding island happpened. Roy and Sara have become sort of a treasure hunters and everything else will be explained in flashbacks as the story continues.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

In a prison in Panama, a young man with short brown hair was surrounded by a circle of prisoners as he was fighting a man taller and more muscular than him as they traded punches before a gunshot rang out and the guards entered, dragging the young man and the man he was just fighting, away.

* * *

The muscular guy was dragged into solitary confinement cell as the younger man was accompanied to a more ruined part of the prison as the guard uncuffed him. "Thank you."

"The money your friend had paid me better be worth it, Harper." The guard said as Roy smirked.

"It should be." Roy rubbed his wrists as the guard returned back to his post on the other side of the prison. Roy climbed up the ruined wall as he was then on a cliff, approaching a small chasm carefully and inside he found a small totem as he put it in his pocket.

Roy then returned back as the guard returned and cuffed Roy again. "When you're done talking with your friends, you know where to find me."

He dragged Roy into the yard, playing his part. "If I catch you fighting again, it's one week in a hole for you!" He walked away as Roy smirked.

"Nice acting."

* * *

As soon as Roy could, he approached the phone booth and dialed a number as he heard a female voice with Australian accent. " _Hello?_ "

"Rose, it's me." Roy said. "Roy."

" _Thank God, Jason was almost going to break you out._ " Rose sighed in relief.

"Look, I found another lead. Some kind of totem with Arabic writings. I think Sara might be able to translate it." Roy explained.

" _OK, I talked with the warden and paid him as we agreed, he should smuggle you out tonight. Just try to keep your head down and a low profile._ " Rose said.

* * *

Roy was trying to do as instructed and stay out of trouble. But, in the mess hall, some inmates were watching Roy, probably friends of the prisoner Roy had beaten earlier as Roy quickly tried to finish eating his food and was about to leave before some prisoners followed him and Roy tried to run but then, after running in a maze of corridors, Roy was cornered in a boiler room. One of the inmates tried to attack Roy but Roy dodged and kicked him in the stomach as Roy threw another inmate at the other two before from above jumped down a young man with black hair and branded 'J' letter on his cheek.

"Private fight, or can I join?"

"Be my guest." Roy shrugged as the two beat the remaining inmates. "You're late, Jason."

"It's not easy to break in." Jason smirked as he heard an explosion. "That's our cue, come on, let's go!"

Roy followed Jason as they climbed up the pile of crates towards a window and they were running to the outside wall of the prison as they were on a rooftop and were about to jump to the other side. Jason rushed and jumped but Roy was forced to take cover as Rose and Sara showed up.

"Roy, come on! We'll pull you up!" Jason yelled.

Roy ran and jumped as Sara held his hand. "I got you, Roy."

The gunshots rang out as Sara turned to the prison. "They know you're getting away." Rose said.

She and Sara tried to pull Roy up but then, gunshots were fired towards them as they hit the prison wall on which Roy was climbing as Roy was hanging on the ledge.

"Roy." Rose whispered before Roy was coughing out blood and she, Jason and Sara paled. "Oh, no."

Roy was losing his grip as his limp body was falling down but Sara and Jason held him tightly. "Hang on, Roy! Come on!"

"Roy, give me your other hand! Reach out, come on!" Jason shouted as he was trying to reach out with his other hand but Roy was slipping before he fell down as his body crashed through the plated roof.

"Roy! No!" Sara exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

Jason tackled Sara down. "We have to go."

"No, I won't leave him behind…"

"Sara! He's gone!" Rose snapped, shaking Sara. "We stay here, we're all dead!"

"I won't leave Roy behind!"

"Sara! There's nothing you can do for him!" Jason snapped as he pointed to the courtyard of the prison. "The guards are coming, either we leave or join Roy! I know this is hard but we have to go!"

Sara's eyes were filling with tears as they got Sara up on her feet and they jumped down the prison wall into the river.

* * *

**_Two years later, Star City_ **

Oliver, Sara and William were playing a racing video game as the two adults stared in disbelief as William's car was ahead of theirs as they reached the finish line.

"Oh, come on." Oliver sighed.

"Damn it." Sara sighed.

"Maybe next time." William shrugged.

"OK, video game time is over." Laurel said as she entered with Samantha. "Dinner, guys."

* * *

"Thank you for coming to visit." Oliver hugged Samantha.

"We'll do it again someday soon." Samantha smiled as she and William left.

"I'm sorry Thea didn't come." Sara told Oliver.

"It's not your fault." Oliver assured her. "Roy made his choice and Thea… one day she'll come around."

"I should head back too." Sara said as Oliver accompanied her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sara, Rose and Oliver were then working on some paperwork as Sara and Oliver were putting the folders into cabinets, while Rose was stamping and signing off some papers before they heard the door knock.

"We're not opening yet." Rose announced before the door knocked again. "Wait an hour!" The knock was heard again before she groaned. "Are you serious?"

"I'll go open the door." Oliver assured her as he opened the door to the reception. "Can I help you?"

Oliver saw a young man in black jacket. "Yeah. I'm looking for a tall broody guy with short beard and short hair and his baby sister, a brunette and a woman with dirty blonde hair and an Australian blonde." He tensed upon recognizing the voice. "He's about your height. A little leaner and a little less grey at the temples."

The man turned around as he chuckled while Oliver, Sara and Rose stared in disbelief. " _Roy_?"

"Hey." Roy smiled as they hugged him tightly. "Whoa."

"Oh, my God, Roy. I thought…" Sara stopped upon measuring him. "We saw you get shot."

"Yeah." Roy lifted his shirt to reveal bullet wounds on his body in a horizontal row. "Right here."

"Oh my God…" Oliver murmured.

"Holy shit…" Rose whispered.

"The doctor there found me and patched me up and tossed me right back in my cell." Roy explained.

"How…" Rose breathed out. "I called everyone around, I checked wherever I could, all my contacts confirmed that you were dead."

"I nearly died. We blew up a prison and some guards ended up dead, did you think they'd let us walk away with it?" Roy pointed out as he leaned onto the desk. "They wanted to make sure I'd spend the rest of my life in there."

"Oh, Jesus…" Sara whispered, feeling guilty.

"Roy…" Oliver was lost for words. "I don't know what to… if we had known, if there was even a whisper that you were alive…"

"You guys would have come back for me." Roy nodded, assuring them all. "Don't worry. What matters is that I'm back."

Rose and Sara hugged Roy tightly again as Oliver leaned onto the desk. "I need some air."

* * *

"So, Chase nearly blew up Lian Yu and all of you, guys?" Roy asked as they were all talking outside.

"Yeah but in the end we got him." Oliver assured him.

"But you don't do the vigilante thing anymore." Roy pointed out.

"I couldn't. I had to stay. For William. I left things at John's hands." Oliver said. "Yeah, I should probably call Thea and Jason and…"

"No. You can't." Roy held him.

"Why not?" Sara asked.

Roy sighed deeply as he sat down. "I'm flying in deep trouble. Have you ever heard of John Butcher?"

"The crime lord?" Rose asked as Roy nodded.

Roy sighed. "For the past two years, he was my cellmate. This is what happened back in Panama after we tried to escape…"

* * *

**_Two years ago, Panama_ **

Roy groaned as he opened his eyes, noticing he had bandages wrapped around his body as everything hurt like hell as he noticed a young Vietnamese woman next to him. "Who…"

"Take it easy. You almost died back there."

"What… where am I?"

"You should rest, Roy."

"Who are you?" Roy asked.

"Jade…" The woman replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In flashbacks, Roy's survival and freedom is revealed and also, his relationship with Rose is more explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Two years ago, Panama_ **

Roy was doing sit-ups as his cellmate, Butcher was staring at the corridor. "Aren't you tired of looking?"

"Harper. Come here." Roy got up and neared the bars. "Do you hear the guards singing?"

"They're probably drunk." Roy shrugged.

"Do you ever want to get out?" Butcher asked.

"How?" Roy asked. "Everyone believes I'm dead and there's no way the guards will ever let me use a phone again."

"I can arrange that." Butcher assured him. "Also, I've heard that you're friends with Rose Wilson. Deathstroke's daughter."

"And?" Roy asked.

"I know about something she might be interested in." Butcher said. "Think about it, Roy."

* * *

Jade was nursing Roy in the infirmary. "Why did you try to escape in the first place?"

"Honestly, I wasn't planning on staying here for long." Roy quipped. "I was looking for something."

"And what exactly were you looking for?" Jade inquired.

"It's a long story." Roy sighed before the pain came back as he was forced to lay down.

* * *

"Have you ever heard of Ponce de Leon?" Butcher asked as Roy was laying down in his bunk, while Butcher was looking outside the window.

"The Spaniard looking for the Fountain of Youth? Yeah, what about him?" Roy shrugged.

"Some stories are not as far off the stretch as you might believe, Harper." Butcher shrugged. "I'm sure you can imagine."

"Yeah." Roy nodded, admitting. "I've seen some strange things myself."

"Then I guess you're one of the few people, who would believe that the stories about eternal life might be true after all." Butcher said. "And I'm sure you would want to find out."

"I guess… if I had the chance." Roy admitted.

"Ambition." Butcher chuckled. " _I am a man of fortune and I must seek my fortune._ "

* * *

Roy was in a circle of prisoners, fighting another inmate as Roy dodged a punch and hit his opponent in his jaw and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down as the guard entered.

"OK, you've won, inmate."

* * *

"He's going to have to stay here tonight for observation." Jade explained to the guard as she had Roy on stretcher before closing the door to the infirmary.

"You just can't keep your head down, can you, Roy?" Jade teased as she bandaged him.

"It's a tough world and you need to be tougher if you want to survive." Roy said.

"Why are you here in prison in the first place?" Jade asked. "I'm sure it wasn't for murder. I know that look in your eyes. You seek something."

Roy tensed. "I don't know what…"

"You don't have to lie to me, Roy." Jade said. "I'm here to help you."

Roy sighed. "I just miss my friends out there, you know? They all believe that I'm dead… and I'm alone here."

"You're not alone here, Roy." Jade assured him as they held each other's hand. For a moment they stared at each other before kissing fiercely as she took off Roy's shirt and he took off her top as they laid down on the stretcher.

* * *

In the wing in which was Roy locked up, was hot like in an oven as Roy had sweat soaked in his clothes, as most inmates did. And it's been a year since Roy saw Jade, since suddenly, she took a sick leave, much to Roy's dismay, since she might have been the only good person in the prison Roy had met.

"Come on, man, let us out for a fresh air."

"You will stay here because of curfew!" One of the guards said, aiming his rifle at them.

"This is bullshit!" Another inmate snapped. "We have rights! You know what, I think it's time we used them!"

Then, the inmates suddenly attacked the guards and seized their weapons as alarm blared and Roy took cover as shootout began as the door to the wing opened. One of the inmates threw a Molotov cocktail as the guards scattered.

"Harper, this is our opportunity, let's go!" Butcher ordered as he snapped a guard's neck and robbed him of his gun as all hell broke loose. Roy took cover around the corner before an inmate attacked him but Roy tossed him against a wall, knocking him out before taking his gun. "Harper, move!"

They were running through the corridor as around them sounded gunshots and explosions.

"Prison riot, seriously?!" Roy snapped.

* * *

"Do you ever want to get out, Roy?" Butcher asked Roy as they were in the cell talking. "I can arrange that."

"How?" Roy asked before suddenly, the cell was open.

"Come on, let's go, Harper." Butcher went out from his cell as Roy followed him before at the corridor, they met Jade, to Roy's surprise, considering he hasn't seen her in almost a year.

"Jade, what… how…"

"You don't have much time." Jade said. "It must be quick."

They went down another corridor before three inmates ambushed them.

"Ah, the doctor." One of them said lustfully as he eyed Jade. "Time for some fun, fellas." He tried to attack Jade but Roy slugged him and knocked him down, while Butcher kicked another one and slammed his head against a wall. Another one grabbed Jade from behind but she stepped on his foot, making him yelp before she whirled around and punched him in his face.

"Nice moves." Roy said, impressed as they went through the boiler room but some guards showed up, shooting as Butcher and his men drew their guns. Roy didn't want to have more innocent blood on his hands as he took cover. As soon as it was over, they went into downstairs as to his surprise, Jade shot some guards too as there was a supply boat docked as they went aboard.

"Harper, come on!"

Roy and Jade jumped aboard as the boat sailed away.

* * *

As soon as they were inland, Butcher approached Roy. "So, what's next for the great Roy Harper?"

"Well, I guess I'll return to the States to my friends."

Jade handed Butcher a knife, to Roy's surprise as he neared the blade to Roy's throat. "Jade, what are you…"

"I know you and Wilson were looking for something in the prison. The map."

"I don't know what…" Roy shut up as Butcher pressed on his throat.

"I've heard what you did in Himalayas." Butcher sneered. "And I know you're capable of finding the lost city."

"Look, man, I…"

"You find Rose and she's going to help you find the treasure." Butcher demanded. "You have six months. Or I will find you all and kill you. I know all about you, Oliver Queen and his sister, Sara Lance, all of you. Understood? Six months, half the treasure."

Roy nodded in understanding as Butcher let him go. "Now, you will go back and reach out to Wilson. And you will continue the search and give me half the share from the profit."

"How will I find you?" Roy asked.

"I will find you, once you find the lost city. And I  _will_  know, when you find it." Butcher said as they left Roy alone on the road.

* * *

_**Present** _

"Six months to find the lost city of the League of Assassins?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"This is bad." Rose whispered. "Butcher is very dangerous."

"Why won't we pick up the trail…"

"There's no trail, Roy." Sara shook her head. "After Panama, we all gave up. I mean, yeah, there were some clues…" She showed Roy a notebook with some Arabic writings. "But none of us had the will to go on."

"We have to." Roy said. "Otherwise, they'll kill you all."

"Roy, come on, we can take on whatever dangerous enemies they'll sick on us." Oliver said. "We've been through worse."

"Not this time." Roy shook his head. "He's hired the Longbow Hunters."

" _What_?" Oliver, Sara and Rose widened their eyes.

"I thought they were a myth." Rose protested.

"Three assassins, that even the League is afraid of." Sara said slowly.

"Either we go looking, or they'll kill us all." Roy said.

Oliver sighed. "I guess we go treasure hunting."

"I'll call Jason." Rose said. "I can arrange a plane for the morning."

"But leave Laurel and Thea out of this." Roy pleaded.

* * *

They were in the plane, flying to Ukraine as Roy turned to Rose. "You know, my life was somewhat normal before I met you."

"It's not like I knew, who you were." Rose shrugged.

"Guess we've all come a long way." Jason chuckled. "Another adventure, right?"

"Yeah. I guess." Roy smiled.

* * *

_**Three years ago, Keystone City** _

Few weeks after Oliver and his friends had helped him free himself from the Calculator's grasps, Roy set himself down in Keystone City, where he had been working in a small restaurant as a waiter.

One day, as Roy was serving drinks, a woman with dark hair and tank top piqued his interest as he approached her, while she was reading from a menu. "May I offer you some water, madam?"

"No, thank you." The woman said politely, with a foreign accent.

"You're not from around, are you?" Roy asked, noticing her accent.

"I'm from Australia. I'm meeting a business associate of mine." The woman said.

"I see." Roy nodded, then decided to attend more customers, yet still, he seemed intrigued by the woman.

* * *

As Roy's shift ended, he went outside, to see the woman in a car park near a Chrysler, frantically searching in her purse and pockets for something as Roy approached her. "Looking for something?" He showed her the car keys as the woman smiled.

"Thank you. You're very kind, sir."

"I figured they were yours." Roy then whistled as he looked at the car. "You have a good taste."

The woman smiled as she went to the car and drove away, while Roy seemed intrigued by the woman.

* * *

In the following few days, the woman kept visiting the restaurant frequently, as Roy had noticed during his night shifts.

One night, as Roy's shift ended, he saw two men nearing the woman, who felt uncomfortable at their presence as Roy neared them.

"I told you, I don't do that anymore." The woman growled.

"This is a large paycheck for us." One of the men insisted. "We've been trying to reach out to Joe but he's unavailable…"

"Leave me alone. I don't care, who you work for." The woman snapped.

"That's not your decision to make." The other man snarled as Roy glared as he neared them.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Lady said she wants to be alone!"

The men turned around to face Roy as they sneered. "Stay out of this, kid, that's none of your business."

"I think it is." Roy snapped. "You're harassing a lone woman at the premises of the restaurant, where I work, which makes it my business."

"I think this young man needs a lesson." One of them smirked as he tried to throw a punch but Roy dodged and knocked the man down on the ground, while the other man glared before pulling out brass knuckles and attempting to attack Roy but he dodged again and punched the man in the stomach and flipped him over his back.

The two men got up on their feet as they glared at Roy, while one of them pulled out a knife. As he attacked, Roy dodged but the man managed to scratch him across his arm and chest, while the other man tried to attack as well but to Roy's surprise, the woman grabbed him by his arm and hit him in the hip before knocking him on the ground as Roy broke the hand of the man with the knife and punching him in the face as both of the harassers fell down and groaned in pain as they got up.

"You made a big mistake, kiddo." They said as they walked away.

"I had that." The woman snapped as Roy turned to her.

"I was helping a lone woman." He shrugged before hissing in pain.

"You're bleeding." The woman noticed as she held his arm. Roy looked at the wound. "I can stitch it up for you, if you want. My apartment's not far from here."

Roy nodded.

* * *

Roy entered the small apartment as he looked at a couch, a small table and TV in the living room and then a family photo of a woman and a boy and a girl in a small house. "I assume that's you?"

"And my mother and brother. Joe." The woman nodded.

"Where's the father?" Roy asked as he turned to the woman, then noticing the sad look in her eyes.

"Not around." She said as she took a breath as it hit Roy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No. It's OK." The woman said as she quickly got a hold of herself. "He… in the last few years, he's been a giant arsehole, to say the least. Sit down and roll up your sleeve…" She trailed off, as both of them realized they didn't know each other's name.

"Roy." He said.

"Rose." The woman replied.

"That's a nice name." Roy smiled as he sat on the couch and rolled up his sleeve.

"My Mum loved roses." She chuckled as she went to a cabinet and grabbed a medical kit and small bottle of alcohol before taking a look at Roy's wound. "Not too bad."

"I grew up on the street." Roy said. "I've had a lot worse, when I was a kid."

"Don't twitch, I'll clean it up." Rose said as she picked a piece of cloth, pouring a bit of alcohol on it as she gently wiped Roy's wound as he hissed before she stitched him up and bandaged it. "Didn't even hurt, did it?" She and Roy smiled at each other.

"May I have some water, please?" Roy asked.

"Sure." Rose said as she went to the kitchen and Roy looked at the family photos again. There was no picture with a father but the mother, young Rose and the boy beside her, presumably brother, given the resemblance, seemed happy. "Here you go." She said as she got Roy's attention, giving him the glass of water as he took a sip.

"Is your family around?" Roy asked.

"Father's in prison and Mother and Joe… I honestly don't know where either of them are. I've cut ties long ago." She said sadly.

"Why?"

"It's a long story." She admitted before asking another question, to Roy's surprise. "Do you like jazz?"

"What?" Roy scowled.

"I have a gramophone." She turned to the gramophone in the corner of the living room.

"Oh. Sure." Roy nodded as Rose picked a gramophone record from the drawer and put it in the gramophone as they listened to the slow swing music before Rose sat next to him. "Where did you learn to fight?" He asked.

"Father was a military man." She said simply. "But I was never for… violence. That's why I left for a fresh start." Roy nodded, remembering his departure from Star City. "I've been working as a… you could say a freelancer. But I've grown tired of it. Wanted to start over. Especially given what it's done to my family. I'm assuming you learned to fight, when you were growing up?" Rose stared at him.

"Had a rough childhood." Roy said.

"You must have made a very good bad man." Rose teased as she held his wound.

"Sometimes, I was even a very bad good man." Roy said. They both stared at each other briefly and next thing either of them knew, they neared each other as they kissed, while Roy unbuttoned her shirt and they laid on the couch.

* * *

Roy woke up to hear shouting and banging as he put on his pants and slightly opened the door to see Rose arguing with someone.

" _You can't honestly believe that it's real._ "

" _It is real, Rose, and we need your help. Think about what we find, the money…_ "

" _Are you insane? We barely made it out alive the last time._ "

" _Boss is not asking you._ " The man growled as he grabbed her by her arm.

" _I said, get off me!_ " Rose yelled as she punched the man but his colleague tackled Rose to the ground as she couldn't shake him off. " _Let me go, you asshole!_ "

Roy glared as he burst out. "Get the hell away from her!" He grabbed a nearby walking cane and used it as a weapon to attack the man holding Rose as he got off her. Rose got on her feet and grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter.

"You go near me like that again, I'll cut your eyes out!" She snarled. Roy stood next to her, trying to help as one man professionally grabbed Rose's hand with the knife as she punched the man in the stomach and Roy used the walking cane to knock his opponent in the knee as he knelt down before bashing him in the head, knocking him out. Rose managed to stab the other man in the stomach before she grabbed him in reverse choke, nearing the knife to his throat. "I'm not gonna repeat myself twice. I am done with you!"

The man whipped his head, hitting Rose in the face as she let go but Roy slugged the man, taking him down as Rose held her bruised face. "Thanks, Roy."

"Who were those guys?" Roy asked as he neared her.

Rose sighed. "It's a long story, Roy…" But she suddenly widened her eyes. "Look out!"

Roy turned around, only to see a fist nearing his face as everything went black suddenly.

* * *

As Roy woke up, he heard roaring of an engine as he looked around to see he was in a plane, on a seat as across him sat Rose, both of them zip-cuffed as they were looking at each other, wondering what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might recognize some things from a story I had posted a while back but deleted. The reason I did that was because in hindsight, some things looked ridiculous and I want to do a redux here later.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for clues to a lost treasure, Oliver, Roy, Jason, Rose and Sara bump into an unwelcome acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Present, Ukraine_ **

"See anything yet?" Roy asked Jason as they were on a cliff observing a mansion, into which were entering men in suits and women in dresses, with limos at car parks.

"High-class, lowlife criminals, dressed up for a prom, bro." Jason quipped.

"Roy, are you sure you don't want to involve Thea or anyone else?" Oliver asked.

"Look, I've taken a huge risk by involving you, Sara and Dig already." Roy protested.

"We're lucky Anatoly was able to get us invites." Oliver said. "He wasn't happy after that… fiasco with Slade three years ago."

"I've been looking for clues for a long time, Oliver." Roy said.

"Why didn't you reach out, once you got out?" Oliver asked.

"They were watching my every movement, I didn't want to risk they'd come after you. But I think they know I'm desperate, otherwise they would have killed us already." Roy explained as Oliver sighed.

"Roy, we can fix this. We'll just find the lost city and then, we'll see. If Butcher and the Longbow Hunters won't leave us alone, let's deal with them." Jason assured him.

"I know we've faced worse odds before but honestly, I'm worried this might be our finish line and that's why I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to Thea." Roy said.

"Don't be." Oliver held the shoulder of his protégé. "We can fix this. Together."

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

"Rose, where are we? What's going on?" Roy asked as he looked around the plane, trying to get out of the restraints.

"Roy, it's…"

"We're nearing the destination." A man in early 30s said as he approached Roy and Rose. "Play nice. Both of you."

Roy measured the situation. It was him and Rose, considering she could apparently handle herself, against at least five men on the plane. But the problem was, he didn't have any idea, where they were or where they were heading and most likely neither of them had any idea how to pilot a plane, so the safe play for now was to play along. Rose noticed the look in his eyes as she seemed to have a begging look as well, apparently for Roy not to make things worse.

* * *

The plane landed near some mountain range as they ungently dragged Roy and Rose down the road before entering a truck that carried them a few miles away.

"What the hell's going on?" Roy demanded as he sat across Rose, still cuffed.

Rose took a breath. "I'm so sorry, Roy, I never meant to drag you into this."

"Into  _what_?" Roy asked.

Rose sighed. "I'm a… you could say… a treasure hunter. A few months back, a client approached us, wanted us to find a hidden city in Himalayas. But… it was heavily guarded, not just by men but by forces I've never seen before. It was like… magic. I know it sounds crazy…"

"Not that much crazy." Roy muttered, considering the stories he had heard from Oliver and Thea about Damien Darhk and the Lazarus pit.

"But we were promised a lot of money. My boss has been obsessed with it but, when we found the entrance… more than half our men were slaughtered." She closed her eyes, tensing at the memory.

"By who?" Roy asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rose said, visibly frightened.

"Try me." Roy said. "I might surprise you."

But before she could speak up, the truck stopped as the mercs dragged Roy and Rose outside as they neared a camp. Rose was dragged somewhere else as she tried to fight back. "Let me go, you sons of bitches!" She kicked one of the men in the crotch and tried to run away, only to be knocked down by the nearest mercenary.

"Hey! Let her go!" Roy shouted, only to feel a barrel of a gun at the back of his head as he tensed as he heard clicking.

"If I were you, I'd think my next course of action very carefully." The man behind Roy said as he reluctantly stood down. "Good boy. Boss wants to talk to you."

They forced Roy to a nearby tent, where was waiting a man around forty years old as he faced Roy, sitting at his table as Roy was forced to sit on the chair across him.

"I've heard Rose tagged along a friend. What's your name?"

"Jason Anderson." Roy lied as the mercenary behind him hit him in the head with his gun.

"Rose called him ' _Roy_ ' back on the plane, I heard them."

"Lying will not do you much help here, my friend." The man said as Roy glared, realizing he had to play along for now, until he could find an opportunity for himself and Rose to escape. "Let's try again. What's your name? Truthfully."

Roy took a deep breath. "My name is Roy Harper."

The man raised his brows as the mercenaries laughed. "Looks like we hit a jackpot. The Arrow himself! Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Slade Wilson was supposed to be dead and yet, he survived long enough to lay waste to Starling City." The boss pointed out. "Well, Roy, this is a first step to survival. After all, honesty matters a lot. My name is Cyrus Broderick."

"Well, Mr. Broderick, what do you want from me and Rose?" Roy demanded.

"I've heard you were getting involved in business, which was not your concern." Broderick said. "That was very  _unclever_  of you, Mr. Harper. But, I suppose the Arrow always has to play the hero, does he? Why we need Rose, well, all I'll tell you is that she has an obligation to us to fulfill but she ran away, when she got cold feet. You, my friend, are my bargaining chip to assure her compliance. All I ask is that you play nice and you just might make it out alive." He said as Roy glared, measuring his situation but realizing that until he found a way out, he had to play by Broderick's rules.

"You win." He said, trying to look defeated.

"Smart choice, kid." Broderick smiled.

* * *

**_Present_ **

Oliver, Jason and Roy snuck into the mansion through a window as they climbed up, in their suits as they scoured around.

"You think they'll notice that we're not invited?" Jason asked as they saw a nearby man in suit and a woman in dress laugh before they approached a bearded man at a chair on the upper level, who stood up and approached them.

"Oliver Queen."

"Anatoly…"

Anatoly punched Oliver as he glared. "You ask brother a favor and he asks you a favor in return and instead you put a gun on him?"

Oliver gapped before taking a breath. "Anatoly… these were…"

"I know. Slade Wilson." Anatoly nodded before Rose and Sara showed up, in their dresses before Anatoly turned to Sara and kissed her on her cheek. "Good to see you again, dorogoy. I'm glad you're alive, Sara."

"It's been a long time, Anatoly." Sara smiled.

"Almost ten years." Anatoly nodded.

"Anatoly…" Rose approached him. "I don't condone of what my father did and I assure you that I am nothing like him. I hope you can help us."

"Come with me." Anatoly said as they followed him and they looked at the lobby to see a small necklace being sold to the auction.

"Sensei's amulet." Sara whispered. "The first Ra's al Ghul, ever."

"I don't know who the man who had it, is. But he's a collector of ancient artifacts linked to the League of Assassins." Anatoly said. "The bidding starts in fifteen minutes."

"We need to get it somehow." Rose said.

"How? Steal it in front of hundreds of people, plus armed guards?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Let me think…" Rose said quietly.

"We just need a diversion." Oliver suggested.

"They don't have to see us taking it." Sara said, an idea forming in her mind. "Where's the electrical panel for this place?"

Rose pulled out a small piece of paper that looked like blueprint.

* * *

Oliver and Roy were mingling with the guests as Rose, Sara, Anatoly and Jason were searching the mansion as Oliver was talking with Roy over the comms.

"How did you get in this mess, Roy?" Oliver asked.

"The usual, at the wrong place at the wrong time and met the wrong guy. Well, wrong girl in this case." Roy said. "I wanted to tell you that I was alive but they didn't let me reach out back in Panama and then they were watching my every step, once I escaped. I learned the hard way that in jail the only person you can trust is yourself."

"What makes you say that?" Oliver asked.

"The nurse that treated me to health, I fell for her. Which turned out to be a big mistake. She was playing me the whole time. I shouldn't have trusted her." Roy said before he felt something on his hip.

"You're making my heart bleed, Roy." Jade said sarcastically. "Turn around, slowly and with your hands in the air." She ordered as Roy felt something poking him in his hip.

Roy put his hands in the air and turned around slowly as he glared. "Hello, Jade."

"Hello, Roy." Jade smirked.

"What? Butcher wants to make sure I'm a good boy?" Roy deadpanned.

"Clock's ticking. I hope you know that." Jade warned. "And I gotta tell you, you shouldn't have wasted it by reaching out to your friends."

"I need more time…" Roy said.

"You have as much time as you're said so." Jade ordered. "Butcher warned you."

"Why are you doing this?" Roy asked, feeling betrayed. "I thought that what we had in prison was real."

"It was real, Roy…" Jade whispered sincerely, with remorse in her eyes. "But you're not the only one, who doesn't have a choice right now."

"Why are you doing this?" Roy asked before it hit him. "What do they have on you? Tell me and maybe we can help."

Jade narrowed her eyes before she hid her knife and walked away. "Try not to make a mess tonight, Roy."

* * *

Oliver, Jason and Anatoly were in basement, sneaking past the guards before they noticed a large room, where were guards at the table watching TV.

"Damn it." Jason said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Heavily armed goons and I doubt we can get past them without making some noise." Jason explained before Anatoly was in the corner, prying out a hatch.

"We could sneak past them through the ducts."

"Good idea." Oliver said as they were climbing through the ducts and were on the roof.

* * *

"Guys, we have to move." Roy said. "Jade's here and I'm sure Butcher and the Longbow Hunters aren't far behind."

* * *

"Shit." Rose groaned. "They'll probably dispatch of us, once we get the artifact, so they can find the lost city themselves."

* * *

Roy jumped down from the ducts and found the power switch as he pulled the lever and lights went off.

* * *

The people in the auction room gasped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, stay calm, the backup power will come up any moment now."

As some lights turned on, the amulet that was being bid, disappeared.

Rose went into the exit before yelling "THIEF! THIEF!" She closed the door as all the lights in the room turned on, while Jade was searching for the source of the voice.

* * *

Sara was trying to sneak out through the upper level before she bumped into…

"Sara Lance." The man with an Australian accent smirked.

"Hey, Joe." Sara sneered.

"Where's Harper and my sister? They have something my employers want." Joe demanded.

"Find them yourself." Sara said as she grabbed a nearby vase and hit him in the head as Joe groaned.

"I wish I could have kicked your Dad's ass myself. I guess I have to settle for you." Sara said as they traded punches before Joe grabbed Sara by her arm and threw her on a table that crashed.

"League of Assassins? Is that all they taught you?" Joe said sarcastically.

"Sorry to disappoint, I'm a little jetlagged." Sara quipped as she got up. "How about raincheck and leave it be? Your father let it all go."

"I don't think so." Joe snapped as they traded punches before Joe threw Sara out of the window and Sara grabbed a pole and swung across on a roof as she started to run.

"Rose, we have a problem, your brother's here too!" Sara called out over the comms.

" _What? Shit. Alright, everyone out, now! We gotta get out of here! Evac plan B!_ "

* * *

Oliver, Jason and Sara were running on a rooftop, while Roy was sneaking past the people and trying to evade Jade, while Roy went out and in an alley, a car showed up as Diggle opened the door.

"Get in, now!" They all entered the car and drove away before they heard gunshots from behind that hit the car as Diggle hit the gas and one of the bullets hit the rear mirror. "Oh, come on, that's an expensive car!"

"I guess they're onto us." Jason said.

"Why aren't they chasing us?" Anatoly asked.

"Because my brother is not stupid. He knows he would never catch us, when it's this dark." Rose said.

"Why are they trying to kill us now?" Jason asked, confused. "I thought…"

"Guess Butcher has changed his mind and decided that we're of no use to him anymore." Oliver deduced.

* * *

In the hideout, Oliver and Sara were examining the amulet as Oliver was looking at the scribing. "It's… ancient dialect. I've seen some of this in Nanda Parbat, when Ra's was training me but… I can't make anything out of this."

"It's even beyond my area." Sara admitted. "These are written in language that hasn't been used for centuries and only Ra's al Ghul was able to read it."

"Well, there's someone else we know who was trained to become the next Ra's al Ghul from childhood." Oliver said, an idea forming in his mind. "And if anyone can help us fight against Butcher and the Longbow Hunters, it's Heir to the Demon."

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

Broderick sighed. "She's smarter than I gave her credit for."

"I told you not to underestimate her." The man with a sword and an Australian accent said. "She may be soft but she's almost as smart as father is. You should have let me handle her. After all, this is a family matter. And also personal."

"Yes, yes, I know. The Arrow and your father, I know the story." Broderick said dismissively. "But, Harper might be useful. Once he helps us find the entrance, do with him as you wish."

"And my sister?" The man asked.

"That's up to her." Broderick said coldly. "Resistance will be met with force."

"She's not one to go down without a fight. It runs in the family."

Broderick smirked. "I hope you'll live up to father's reputation…  _Mr. Wilson_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for another clue, the group finds another dangerous enemies they have to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"It's very old. I haven't seen language like this since…" Nyssa trailed off.

"So, you know what it is?" Sara asked.

"I know what it isn't, which is less helpful." Nyssa said as everyone groaned before she turned to Roy. "How is it, that you're facing against Jade Nguyen, John Butcher and the Longbow Hunters?"

"Guess we've got that kind of luck." Roy shrugged.

"Apparently." Nyssa sighed as she examined the amulet before taking a look into Rose's journal. "So, three years ago, you found the Well of All in Himalayas but let it be destroyed?" She turned to Sara.

"We had to." Sara explained. "We didn't have a choice."

* * *

_**Three years ago, Himalayas** _

Rose and Roy were driving to a small town into a jail as Rose was talking to an officer in Chinese as he scowled but when she showed him a strap full of cash, he discreetly put it into his pocket as Rose and Roy followed him. "Who are we bailing out?"

"Sort of a hot-headed loose cannon." Rose explained as they were nearing the cell and looking at the man lying on the bunk, who looked annoyed.

"Look, you're ruining my sunlight."

"Oh, what a shame." Rose said sarcastically as the man shot up from the bed as Roy saw the branded 'J' on his cheek.

"Rose!" The man laughed.

"I should have known you'd get in trouble again." Rose chuckled. "How you doing, Jaybird?"

"Just great." The man laughed as the officer opened the cell.

"I had to grease some palms." Rose said as she and the man hugged each other before she sniffed him. "Jesus, do they have showers here?"

"I wish." The man said before turning to Roy. "Who's your friend?"

"I should introduce you." Rose smiled. "Roy, this is Jason Todd. Jason, meet Roy Harper."

"The archer." Jason said as he measured Roy. "Funny, you're not as tall as the Arrow." Roy shrugged. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"You're the one to talk!" Rose giggled, pounding Jason lightly into the shoulder.

"How'd you find me anyway?" Jason asked.

"I have my sources, Jason. We found it." Rose said enthusiastically.

Jason scowled before it hit him and he shook his head. "No. No. No, no, no, no, no…"

"Yes." Rose said. "Think about it, we can cure sicknesses, prolong human life… but if Broderick gets his hands on it…"

"As much as I like killing douchebags, I also like being alive, no, thank you!" Jason waved his hands dismissively. "I appreciate you bailing me out but no way you're dragging me back into that hellhole!"

"Either you're coming with us, or I'm making a call to Gotham and let's see how well are you gonna hide now." Rose threatened as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Jason said.

"If they haven't found the entrance, there's still time." Rose said. |I know where they're camping next."

* * *

Roy, in his Arsenal outfit and Jason in red hood and helmet were in a forest as they were walking down the river. " _Arm the charges and as soon as they plan to camp here, they'll get fireworks and avalanche._ " She said over the radio.

"I like that plan." Red Hood smirked as Arsenal pulled out a map. "OK, we need to plant the charges here, here, and here."

" _They'll never know what hit them."_  Rose laughed. " _Just be careful, guys, there'll probably be scouts ahead to secure the perimeter._ "

Arsenal and Red Hood separated as Arsenal saw a lonely mercenary walking down a path as Arsenal took cover behind a rock and jumped down from above, knocking the mercenary out.

" _Looks like they're setting themselves up._ " Red Hood said. " _I'm seeing encampment ahead._ "

Arsenal reached the Red Hood as he was observing two men moving a big metallic machine. "What do you think?"

"I don't know but whatever they…" Suddenly, both of them were falling from the cliff down as they hit the snow as two mercenaries tackled them. Red Hood quickly got the upper hand over his enemy as he snapped his neck, while Arsenal grabbed his bow and tried to block the knife of the man, who was about to stab him as he kicked him back and as the man attacked, Arsenal dodged and knocked him out before glaring at the Red Hood.

"You did not have to kill him!" Arsenal snapped.

"It was either him or me!" Red Hood retorted. Arsenal was about to open his mouth before they heard explosions. "That's our cue to run!"

* * *

Rose was fending off the mercenaries using a sword and an Uzi as she was running through the camp set ablaze and taking cover as the mercenaries were throwing a grenade. As she hid from the explosion, she jumped on line on the tree and cut it, swinging across the river as the mercenaries kept on chasing her before she slid down and grabbed her trigger, pressing it as above her sounded explosion and the following avalanche buried the mercenaries pursuing her.

* * *

Arsenal and Red Hood hijacked a car as they were driving towards the rendezvous point. "I like it when the plan comes together! Whoa!" Red Hood yelled cheerfully.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Arsenal said, laughing.

* * *

"This should set them back for now." Rose said as they were resting in valley. "But, still, it's gonna be days before we find the entrance to All-Caste. For now, we should take some rest. There's a small town a few hours down the road. We'll get some sleep, food, then, we'll go."

* * *

Roy was at the bar with Jason, drinking beer.

"So, let me get this straight." Jason gulped. "You faked being Arrow and then faked your death because he was chosen by Ra's al Ghul himself. Then, he killed Ra's and gave the title to one of the greatest psychopaths on Earth?"

"I get he wanted to honor a deal but it was a mistake, if you ask me." Roy said disapprovingly.

"If I led the League, I would have turned it into a force of good." Jason said. "An… old friend of mine had also been an enemy of Ra's for a while."

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Long story, Harper." Jason said.

"So, what's your story with Rose?" Roy asked.

Jason took a breath. "Let's just say that I messed some things up and I didn't want to be around those I care about because I'd only get them hurt somehow eventually. I travelled to figure myself out, until Rose came to me and offered me some job for a load of money, but things turned into SNAFU."

"How so?" Roy asked. "Broderick's men?"

"He wasn't, who she thought was." Jason said. "Look around." Roy saw half-ruined walls and bullet holes as Jason kept on talking. "Broderick may be a visionary but he's one power-hungry S.O.B. He used this small town as a base of operations, until we snuffed him out. But authorities got a hold of us and I got caught and Rose and Jade bolted, not that I blame them."

"And you want to find that… treasure?" Roy asked.

"I don't know if ' _treasure_ ' is the right word for it." Jason shrugged. "But… it's supposedly a place of great power and I'm… curious. They used to be at odds with the League of Assassins from what I heard."

"How'd you find out about that place anyway?" Roy asked.

"A little bird told me about this place." Jason said. "The main reason I agreed to go there, was to figure myself out. The woman, who told us about that place was a woman named Talia al Ghul. Daughter of Ra's."

"Ra's had another daughter?" Roy asked, intrigued.

Jason nodded. "She left the League because she never believed that Ra's would hand his mantle to a woman and started to train her own disciples. I was one of them."

* * *

Rose was a few miles away from the town as she was in a cavern, putting a dagger inside a hole as the stone wall in front of her shifted and Rose opened a map from her pocket as the light from the ceiling shined on the mountain range. "Bingo."

* * *

Jason's phone rang as he answered the call. "Yeah, Rose?"

" _Jason, I think I found a backdoor to the monastery. We won't have to fight through the guards again. We'll go first thing in the morning._ "

* * *

Unknowing to Jason and Roy, a blonde woman in fur jacket was observing them from the corner of the bar as she narrowed her eyes at Roy. " _You're supposed to be gone…_ " The blonde whispered.

* * *

The following day, Roy, Jason and Rose were walking down the mountain road as they entered a small cavern tunnel and they saw corpses around before they heard whisper echo.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Jason muttered and suddenly, the corpses came to, very much alive as Rose screamed.

"Holy shit!" She stabbed the corpse but it did not faze it a one bit as it kept nearing her, while Roy fired at another corpse, piercing it's chest, while Jason started shooting at them.

"Zombies!" Jason groaned. "I hate zombies!"

They kept fending off zombies before someone jumped from above with a sword, slicing through the corpses as Roy noticed the long blonde hair. "Run!" The woman exclaimed and Roy could swear he had heard that voice before as the woman threw a torch on the ground, igniting some flammable liquid as Roy, Jason, Rose and the blonde ran to the entrance and the blonde tackled Roy to the ground, just as the cavern breathed out fire and the rubble buried the entrance. "How is it, that you keep getting yourself in over your head?" The woman snapped as Roy recognized that voice as his vision cleared, seeing the face of his savior.

" _Sara_?"

* * *

"So?" Joe asked.

"We found them. We'll cut them off and let them join us on our way." The man said. "But not Harper. I have some unfinished business with him. He needs to pay for letting me rot in jail and that A.R.G.U.S. left me for dead."

"You're lucky I helped disarm the explosive."

Ben Turner sharpened his claws. "Once I get my hands on Harper, he's a dead man."

* * *

**_Present, Ukraine_ **

"You did the right thing." Nyssa said. "The Well of All is one of the most unstable Lazarus pits from what I've heard."

"And now we might have a lead to another source of eternal life." Sara said. "One of the lost cities of the League of Assassins."

"Long before Nanda Parbat." Nyssa nodded. "Father would have covered entire countries with blood, if that were the cost of finding one."

"And Butcher and the Longbow Hunters want to find it. If they get their hands on it, they'll be unstoppable." Rose explained.

Nyssa sighed. "I could try to reach out to… other associates."

"Former members of the League?" Oliver asked.

"Some of them." Nyssa nodded. "Are Thea and Laurel alright with this?" Oliver, Roy and Sara squirmed as Nyssa sighed. "Secrets are going to cost you dearly, you do realize that?"

"They wouldn't understand. And even if they did, we can't put them at risk." Oliver pointed out.

"You're giving them too little credit, Oliver." Nyssa said.

"She's right." Diggle agreed. "Oliver, I keep telling you that you don't have to do this alone."

"This time it's different, John." Oliver turned to him. "This time, we're facing far more dangerous people than before. The less people are involved, the better."

Nyssa finished examining the amulet as she considered as Sara turned to her. "Well?"

"All-Caste. Where exactly were the Acres of All in Himalayas?" She asked.

"That place is guarded by monsters." Sara protested. "We were barely able to get in the last time."

"We're not heading there. I just need to know the landscape." Nyssa said.

* * *

**_Later, Himalayas_ **

Oliver, Sara, Roy, Nyssa, Rose and Jason walked down the mountains as Nyssa looked through the goggles. "Apparently, we're not the only visitors here." She handed Oliver the goggles as he looked across the hill to see militia making camp.

"Mercenaries. Looks like they're excavating."

"Butcher?" Rose asked.

"Seems likely." Roy nodded. "If Jade's nearby."

"And where's Joe or the Longbow Hunters?" Sara asked as Oliver handed Nyssa the goggles as she saw nearby a man with short hair and around 40 years old and very muscular.

"Richard Dragon. Their leader." Nyssa whispered. "This just got more complicated. Keep your eyes open."

* * *

They were walking down the mountains as they saw excavation equipment around. Drills, explosives, lights… then they heard voices as they took cover in the grass and behind rocks as Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, Jason, Rose and Roy knocked out the mercenaries that got into their proximity.

* * *

"Someone is here with us." One of the mercenaries said.

" _Keep your eyes open. Kill anyone that gets in your way._ " The voice with Australian accent on the radio called out as Sara, Roy, Rose and Jason tensed.

"Joe." Rose whispered as they were trying to sneak past them.

" _Next time I see Oliver Queen or Roy Harper or anyone else, I want their heads on a spike._ " Joe said over the radio as Rose sighed, disappointed that her brother was following Deathstroke's footsteps.

"Don't give up on him yet." Oliver assured her as they were hidden in tall grass. But then… the ground beneath them collapsed as darkness swallowed them all as they hit the rocky ground hard as they all groaned.

"Everyone OK?" Sara asked.

"We're peachy."

Suddenly, breeze entered the cavern as voices echoed but no one could find the source of the voices, when suddenly, above them were screams and gunshots and explosions.

"Ah, they're everywhere!"

"Shoot them! Aaah!"

"This place is haunted! Ghosts! No!"

"That's not good." Oliver said.

"We need to hurry." Nyssa ordered as they were running deeper into the cavern before a mist that shaped into a human, appeared in front of them.

" _Heir to the Demon… and Al Sah-him…_ "

"You know who we are?" Oliver asked.

" _You… have… come… to… prove… your worth…_ " The voice said before disappearing.

Everyone stared in confusion before they were going deeper into the cavern. "What was that?" Sara asked.

"I don't know." Nyssa admitted.

"It reminds a bit of the ghosts we saw back, when we were looking for the Well of All, remember?" Roy reminded as Sara, Jason and Rose nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, when suddenly a black arrow landed on the ground as they looked up to see a woman with long brown hair in black leather suit with belt of knives, a sheathed sword, a black hood and bow and quiver.

"You!" Nyssa glared.

"Oh, come on!" Oliver groaned. "Not again!"

"We have an unfinished business we need to settle." The woman said, aiming her bow at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To search more clues, Roy has to confront his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"How the hell are you not dead?!" Oliver snarled at Talia.

"You should know that I'm not that easy to kill." Talia sneered as she jumped down and attacked with her bow as Nyssa blocked with her sword. "I'll make you suffer."

"You are pathetic, do you know that? Trying to honor the man, who has turned his back on both of us." Nyssa taunted as Talia snarled and pulled out her sword, trying to cut Nyssa's head off but Nyssa dodged Talia's blade and kicked her in the stomach as Talia stumbled and Nyssa then stabbed her in the chest as Talia gulped, her mouth filling with blood, when suddenly, she turned into smoke that dissipated.

"How…" Nyssa whispered.

"What the hell…" Oliver murmured.

They all stared for a moment before Nyssa took a breath. "The city of the dead."

"What just happened?" Oliver asked.

"It was an illusion." Sara realized. "The first time we found the Acres of All, there were monsters guarding it, called the Untitled. Ghosts of those, who sought and wanted to protect the place. This must be something similar."

"So, it wasn't real. Just trying to scare us off." Nyssa concluded.

"Hey, guys, look." Jason pointed at the wall as there was carved a tree.

"Like the one we found in the Acres of All." Rose pointed out.

"We better find a way out of here." Sara said as Jason was touching the carving, when suddenly, the floor opened to reveal a stairwell.

"Where do you think this leads?" Jason asked.

"Only one way to find out." Oliver said.

* * *

They were in underground caverns as they saw some emerald green veins on the cave walls as Nyssa narrowed her eyes before looking closely.

"It's the Lazarus substance."

" _What_?" Oliver, Roy, Sara and Jason asked simultaneously.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"I am certain." Nyssa nodded.

"So, you think there's another pit here?" Roy asked.

"Would explain why do the Longbow Hunters be here." Nyssa nodded.

"Well, we definitely can't let them or Butcher get their hands on it." Oliver decided.

"Especially, if it's like the one we found three years ago." Sara nodded.

* * *

"You finished digging?" Dragon asked as he was in the camp.

Joe then entered. "We have intruders here."

"Roy Harper and Oliver Queen?" Dragon asked.

"And most likely Sara Lance and Jason Todd too. And scouts are certain they have seen Nyssa al Ghul around." Joe nodded.

Dragon considered. "Keep an eye on them but don't engage. They might do all the dirty work for us."

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, Roy and Jason were sneaking and climbing in the caverns before they were in a ruined temple. There was a lantern in front of them as Rose pulled out a lighter and lighted it up and then it shined on the floor, revealing a small fountain in front of them with emerald liquid inside it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jason asked.

"Lazarus fountain." Sara nodded.

"Guys." Oliver glanced down on the floor as they noticed that the floor underneath them was carved into some kind of a map, with three places glowing.

"What is that?" Roy asked.

"If I had to make a guess, the location of the Lazarus pits." Nyssa said.

"Would explain what were they searching for." Oliver realized.

Suddenly, an explosion went off, making a hole in the wall in front of them as Joe and the mercenaries entered.

"Well, thank you for doing our work for us. Made this a whole lot easier." Joe smirked.

"Not you again." Sara groaned.

"It seems our paths cross on many places, do they?" Joe said.

"Pray that this will be the last one, Joe." Rose growled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, sister." Joe glared.

"You're the one, who should be ashamed of trying to honor the legacy of a monster, who does not even exist anymore." Rose shot back.

"The Lazarus pits." Joe smirked as he looked at the map on the floor. "King's Bay, Himalayas and Haiti."

"You don't even know where to search." Oliver tried to reason. "Only an Heir to the Demon knows how to find them."

"You two?" Joe laughed as he looked at Oliver and Nyssa.

"You could try to wait for the Longbow Hunters and Richard Dragon but they're not as smart as you think." Rose quipped.

"Negotiating will not help you, sister." Joe said.

"And assuming that you can beat us will not help you either. Like an old friend said, " _Assumption is the mother of all failures._ " Oliver quipped before Nyssa threw a small ball that exploded into a cloud of smoke, blinding them as gunfire went off. Joe ran away as Oliver, Nyssa and Roy pulled out their bows and Rose, Sara and Jason pulled out their guns, shooting at them.

"Fall back!" Oliver ordered before one of the mercenaries threw a grenade as the explosion caused for the floor to collapse and Oliver and Roy fell down.

"Ollie!"

"Roy!" Sara and Rose exclaimed.

Oliver and Roy fired grapnel arrows, pulling themselves up as Oliver grabbed one of the mercenaries and threw him into the darkness underneath, while Roy shot down another one of the mercenaries. Nyssa fired an explosive arrow on the ceiling as it collapsed on the remaining mercenaries before they retreated, while the room started to crumble.

"We have to get out of here!" Jason yelled as they started to run, while the walls were falling apart.

* * *

They all ran outside as more mercenaries showed up. Oliver and Roy took cover behind weapons crates as Oliver grabbed an explosive arrow from the box and fired, sending the mercenaries flying.

"Oliver! Roy! Cover me!" Rose ordered as she rushed to a platform, where was a machine gun turret as she fired upon the mercenaries before they were all dead.

"That's the last of them?" Roy asked.

"Should be." Rose nodded.

" _I hear explosions, what the hell is going on there?_ " Diggle demanded over the radio.

"Long story, Dig! Where are you?" Oliver called out.

" _By the southeast coast._ " Diggle said.

"Dig, we're taking a shortcut to you!" Sara yelled as more cars with the mercenaries were driving towards them as they were on a platform before Rose cut the ropes holding it.

"Hang on, this is gonna be a wild ride!" Rose yelled as the platform slid down the hill as everyone screamed as the platform kept on bouncing before they saw the shore. "Get ready!"

"Oh, man, this is gonna suuuuck!" Jason shouted as the platform flied in the air before it splashed on the water as they saw the plane.

"Dig, get it going!" Oliver yelled over the radio as they swam towards the plane and got on before it took off.

"Just like the last time, remember?" Rose laughed.

"Don't remind me." Roy grumbled.

* * *

"Don't you think Thea deserves to know you're alive, Roy?" Diggle asked as he was piloting the plane.

"I will tell her but on my own terms." Roy snapped. "Right now, I've put you guys through enough risk."

"Plus, we've found out that they're searching for more Lazarus pits and have a general idea where they are." Oliver said. "Right now, it's a race and if they get to them before us, they become unstoppable."

"But each of those locations is guarded." Nyssa pointed out. "Even if they got to them before us, they'd have trouble passing the trials or stopping the guards, like the ones in the Acres of All. When I disbanded the League, I heard that Malcolm had found three Lazarus pits across the world and left a key to them. I've spent the past three years searching for the key and I think I know who has it."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not!" Roy snapped.

"You're out of your mind." Oliver glared at Nyssa. "No way we're dragging her into this again."

"She spent two years believing I was dead and she's been through so much hell, I'm not about to bring more pain to her!" Roy exploded.

"She's the only one who can help us find it faster than them." Nyssa reasoned.

"Malcolm couldn't have left her a clue, we would've known." Oliver protested.

"Mr. Merlyn was a master of subtlety." Nyssa pointed out. "Besides, they will be targeting her and your sister too." She turned to Sara, who tensed before sighing.

"I don't like this any more than you do but we don't have a choice, Ollie." Sara said.

* * *

**_Three years ago_ **

Sara accompanied the trio to their room in a small motel back in town as Roy stared, while he was at the table with Rose, while Sara was making tea and Jason was at the balcony watching outside.

"You… wow. I mean, Thea told me you came back from the dead again but…"

"It's weird, yeah." Sara nodded.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Roy said, smiling.

"Same here." Sara said as she put the cups of tea on table. "If I remember, it wasn't working out well between us the last time… but that was because of…"

"I'm cured, Sara." Roy promised.

"I know." Sara nodded. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry." Roy saw the remorse in her eyes. "I wanted to kill you and it was unjustified. You're nothing like Slade."

"It's all in the past now." Roy assured her.

"Care to introduce us?" Rose asked.

Roy then glanced at both girls. "Rose, this is an old friend, Sara Lance. Sara, this is Rose. We're looking for some folks called All-Caste." Sara narrowed her eyes. "You know anything about them?"

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "Actually, I've been looking for them too. But it's heavily guarded."

"Why?" Roy asked as Sara took a breath.

"Ever since I left again, I've barely been able to keep the bloodlust in check." She said. "I've been looking for anything that would cure it or help me control it at least. One of my old contacts told me about an ancient place in Himalayan mountains, that even the League of Assassins considered a myth. Place able to heal and possibly grant power. I thought it would be my chance to get rid of it. I tried to find my way in but… well, you've seen first-hand."

Roy nodded in understanding. "Thea's been trying to fight it too but it's been killing her, from what I've heard. And she was dying." He stared at the table. "I couldn't leave her but… she wanted me to leave, be happy… she didn't want me around her, when…" Tears were forming in his eyes as Sara held his hand.

"I'm sorry, Roy."

"It's OK." Roy muffled a sob. "Really."

"Hate to interrupt this emotional reunion but mind filling us in on those creeps that were about to kill us?" Rose intervened.

Sara sighed. "Honestly, even I have no idea, what they were. But from what I've heard, over centuries a lot of people have been trying to find that place. Not everyone walked out alive. And those, who did, were in the eyes of others either crazy or…  _damaged_."

"Great." Rose groaned.

"I tried to get there too but…" Sara paused. "Well, you saw." Then, they heard loud mechanic roaring. "Is that an engine?"

Jason rushed in as he locked the door. "We better not go out there."

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

Sara peeked out from the window. "Who is that?"

Roy looked too to see a black man in bronze jacket. "Oh, come on, not this guy again." He groaned.

* * *

"Have you seen these two people?" Turner demanded as the citizens frantically shook their heads as he showed them the portraits. "They must have passed through here! Somebody must have seen something!"

* * *

"How is this guy still alive?" Roy muttered, frustrated.

"Who's that?" Sara asked.

"Ben Turner. A mercenary." Roy explained. "Oliver and I have had a run-in with him a while back."

" _Turner_?" Rose repeated. "Shit." Roy and Sara turned to her. "He works for Broderick. We've got to get out of here."

"We can't leave them behind!" Roy protested.

"We're outnumbered, Roy!" Rose snapped. "I want to help them as much as you do but this is bloody suicide!"

"We need a plan." Sara said before noticing someone was missing. "Wait, where's the other guy?" Then, they heard an explosion as they looked outside the window.

"Oh, you have to be bloody kidding me!" Rose groaned.

* * *

Jason threw a grenade to the wall as the explosion knocked two mercenaries on the other side on the ground. Then, he took cover behind sand bags as they opened fire on him and he grabbed an assault rifle from a dead mercenary and started to retaliate and switch covers.

* * *

"Bloody idiot!" Rose snapped as she grabbed her sword from the corner of the room and jumped down from the balcony.

"Where did you meet these guys, Roy?" Sara stared.

"It's a little complicated, come on, we need to help them!" Roy yelled as he grabbed his bow and quiver, while Sara picked her batons from the table.

* * *

Roy and Sara jumped on the truck under the balcony as Roy fired at a mercenary on a statue, taking him down, while Jason kept furiously firing at mercenaries with shields before Rose rushed at one of them and kicked him in the leg and stabbed him in the chest.

Jason then got out from his cover and was climbing on a bus, looking around for more hostiles.

"We need to flush them out of town. At the very least, get out before more of them arrive." Roy said as they got on the rooftop, scouring the town full of mercenaries. "If Turner's with them, we're in deep trouble."

"How exactly do you know this guy?" Sara asked Roy as she saw he felt uncomfortable.

"I… I beat the crap out of him. When I…" He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, looking ashamed.

"Oh." Sara gasped as it hit her. "When you had…" Roy nodded before they heard roaring of rotor blades. "Is that a helicopter?" And then, she widened her eyes as behind Roy, Jason and Rose appeared a military chopper, aiming its machine gun at them. "Run like hell!"

"Holy shit!" Rose exclaimed.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Roy yelled as they were jumping from one rooftop to another as the chopper was firing at them from behind before a billboard on which Roy landed collapsed.

"Roy!" Sara wailed but Roy barely caught the ledge of a window as the mercenaries appeared on a rooftop, on which was Sara, Rose and Jason as Jason took cover and tried to shoot back at them, while Sara and Rose were engaging them in close combat. Rose pulled out her sword as the mercenaries pulled out machetes and batons with riot shields, fighting her and Sara but both of them were deftly dodging the attacks as Sara shoved one of the men with shield, while Rose got behind him and stabbed him in the back. Roy tried to climb up and notched an arrow, firing at the rotor of the chopper but missed as it turned to him and fired a missile. Roy jumped forward and landed on a mercenary with shield that knocked Sara on the ground.

"We need to get out of here!" Roy ordered, while Sara nodded, grabbing a riot shield and ramming the door, using the shield to slide down the stairs quickly and Roy, Rose and Jason followed her lead as Rose knocked out another mercenary and grabbed his shield and Jason did the same. Roy laid on the shield with Rose as they quickly slid down the stairs, just as the chopper was firing at them and Roy covered his head as debris flied around him before he jumped out from the shield through the window on another rooftop and he saw a rusty billboard hanging a few rooftops away from him and a rope at Roy's feet as an idea formed in his head.

* * *

Jason fired at the chopper as it turned its attention towards him and opened fire as Jason started running and yell. "Now!" Roy fired an arrow that hit the billboard as he and Sara yelled in exhaustion, pulling it down as it collapsed right on the chopper, destroying it as it plummeted to the ground and exploded.

"Down she goes!" Roy yelled.

* * *

"This guy's a real monster, here, guys." Rose filled Sara in on Broderick. "Torture, mutilation, mass executions, slavery…"

"Isn't he A.R.G.U.S.'s problem? Or the League's?" Sara shrugged.

"Officially, he's dead. And, from what I've heard, Malcolm Merlyn got his hand chopped off and the League was disbanded." Rose pointed out.

"Oh." Sara gapped.

"What I don't understand is, why would Broderick be willing to tear this city apart? What's so much worth it in All-Caste?" Jason asked. "I mean, there are ghosts and zombies and who-knows-what kind of supernatural crap in there."

"We have our shortcut. We might not have to face them again." Rose showed the map. "Let's go get our supplies first."

"What about Turner?" Roy asked.

"He bolted when the chopper went down." Rose assured him.

* * *

Roy, Sara, Rose and Jason were walking down the mountain path before Jason pulled out goggles and looked behind. "Holy shit…"

"What?" Sara asked as Jason handed her the goggles and she saw a group of mercenaries walking down the mountains and driving in military cars and tanks. "They're not going in small, that's for sure."

"That's why we need to keep moving." Jason said. "If they get there before us, it'll be much harder for us."

* * *

They stopped at a gateway with a large metal door, above which was decorated rock arch.

"How about that, huh?" Rose quipped.

"Right at the doorstep." Roy smiled.

Rose examined the symbol on the door. "That's it. The Chamber of All."

"In there?" Sara scowled skeptically.

"Well, no." Rose shook her head. "But hopefully, in here, we'll find out, where it is. The source of eternal life."

"What are you gonna do with it?" Sara asked with a hostile tone.

"Hey, Sara, come on." Roy intervened.

"I think it's a valid question, Roy." Sara snapped before they heard roaring of rotor blades of chopper as Sara glanced back to see the helicopter in the sky. "On second thought, maybe we should have that conversation inside."

"Agreed." Rose said as they pushed the door with a lot of effort and entered.

"We should be safe in here for now." Jason said as he closed the door. "Something doesn't add up though."

"What?" Sara asked.

"Broderick doesn't need money, so why is he looking for All-Caste?" Jason pointed out.

"Power." Sara said. "In the end, power is the only currency that matters."

"Well, we can't let him get his hands on it. Or Turner." Roy said.

Sara then took a look at the statue that was kneeling in Buddha stance as she noticed it had more arms.

"Something's off." Rose pulled out her journal as Roy and Sara took a look at the picture of the statue. "It's supposed to be aligned like… we need to realign the arms."

"But how?" Sara asked.

"Climb our way up?" Jason suggested. "I have a grapnel gun."

"I have some grapnel arrows." Roy added.

"OK, pull these arms here and here…" Rose ordered. "Sara and I will climb up there and try to move those arms up."

After a lot of effort, sweat and panting, they reattached the arms as they laid down on the ground. "Shit, I could use a bath." Rose groaned.

"Yeah, that makes more of us." Sara snapped as they heard water flowing and the stomach of the statue opened wide to reveal a long tunnel.

The group went down the tunnel that seemed to have no end as Jason groaned. "Jesus, how long does it go?" His complaint echoed throughout the darkness as they were using flashlights.

Then, a while later, they saw sunlight. "Finally." Rose said.

They went out from the tunnel to end up on a snowy hill as Rose pulled out her goggles. "Looks like an abandoned village down there. We can set up camp there. Get some rest before going on."

They went down the mountain path before approaching the village.

* * *

**_Present, Star City_ **

In Laurel's apartment, Laurel and Thea were watching TV before they heard doorbell as Thea turned to Laurel. "You're expecting someone?"

"No." Laurel shook her head as Thea opened the door and froze in shock to see those cheeks… blue eyes… short hair…

"Hi, Thea." Roy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	6. Let the Hunt Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tearful reunion, the hunt for Lazarus pits begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

For Thea, it felt like eternity, staring into those blue eyes, cheeks, the smile… at first, there was sadness, then it turned into pure shock as she couldn't form words as her eyes were getting wet. "How… you… I thought…"

"It's me, Thea. It's Roy." He assured her as he held her shoulders. Thea took a few breaths and held Roy's hands to make sure it was him and after a few moments, she smacked him on his face, glaring as Roy held his cheek. "OK, I might have had that one coming."

"I thought you were dead." Thea snapped.

"Thea, it's a little complicated." Roy held her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "If you would just give me a chance…"

"Why didn't you let me know you were alive?!" Thea demanded.

"Thea, I couldn't! I tried but I had no way of reaching out!" Roy snapped back before sighing. "This isn't how I wanted this to happen."

"I… I… Do you have any idea, what I've been through?!" Thea exploded. "I buried an empty casket, I mourned for you every day and night and I…"

"Do you think I never wanted to tell you?!" Roy interrupted her. "God…" He sighed. "I tried to escape that prison in Panama and I couldn't, not until few months ago and… I wanted to reach out but I couldn't put you in danger. I love you, Thea, I would  _never_ hurt you on purpose like that."

"Then tell me what happened to you." Thea said venomously before turning to Oliver and Sara. "Did you know?"

"We wanted to tell you, Thea but…" Sara sighed. "I think it would be best if it came from him." She turned to Roy.

* * *

" _What_?" Thea widened her eyes, once Roy finished his story. "That's crazy, I… I swear I have no idea what it is."

"Nyssa, are you sure about this?" Laurel asked.

"Look, I don't do that anymore, OK, this isn't me, please." Thea pleaded.

"Like me, you are an Heiress to the Demon and there's no escaping that." Nyssa said bluntly.

"We've found that there may be three Lazarus pits." Roy explained. "But the exact location and the key for searching for them, well…" He turned to Nyssa hesitantly. "She thinks that you could know."

"Has Merlyn shared any of such thing with you?" Nyssa asked as Thea rolled her eyes.

"No. And frankly, the moment he kidnapped my own nephew, Daddy dearest was dead to me, so, you can have fun on your treasure hunt but Roy..." Thea sneered at him as he paled. "We're gonna stay together and figure out how to stop the Longbow Hunters, together."

"They are more dangerous than you think." Nyssa pointed out as Thea groaned.

"Fine. What do you want from me?" Thea snapped.

"Merlyn had an associate in Star City. She won't listen to me but she would not deny Merlyn's daughter." Nyssa said.

* * *

**_Later_ **

Nyssa, Sara and Thea entered a bar as Thea and Sara looked around as Sara smirked.

"Now I see why you didn't want the boys to come." Thea quipped.

"That is Tigressa." Nyssa said, looking at a black woman with curly hair at the table, drinking her shot.

"Looks like the only thing she knows how to kill, is vodka." Thea pointed out.

"Don't underestimate her, Thea." Sara warned. "She's killed over two-hundred people, including her own brother, just because he killed as many people."

They neared Tigressa, who was playing with her drink.

"Al Ghul. And Ta-er al Usfar."

Sara sighed. "Look, we're not in mood for games. This is…"

"Malcolm's spawn." Tigressa said bluntly as Thea scowled. "You think I wouldn't recognize Malcolm's own blood? Your father had much faith in you."

"I may have his blood but Robert Queen was my father. Not him." Thea snapped. "To me, Malcolm Merlyn is nothing but a monster that got exactly what he deserved. Just tell me what I want to know."

Tigressa wrote on a paper something as she handed it to them.

"Thank you." Thea said.

"Well, when you find what you seek, you may not be so grateful." Tigressa warned.

"I was being polite." Thea deadpanned.

* * *

**_Later, Madagascar_ **

They drove a car into the desert as Jason looked at a map. "So, any idea what are we looking for?"

"Well, according to the key Tigressa gave us, there are abandoned outposts and watchtowers in these parts." Sara said.

"Back, when the League of Assassins started, they were trying to expand and it figures that, where they could find more pits, they'd need lookouts." Nyssa nodded.

"Well, if I'm looking at this correctly, one of those lookouts is standing on a volcano." Jason said grimly.

"With a Lazarus pit underneath, or another clue?" Oliver asked.

"Only one way to find out." Rose said before they stopped at some ruins as they heard an explosion. "Oh, shit."

"Stop." Nyssa ordered as Sara pulled out some goggles, looking at the ruins.

"Military."

"Butcher's guys?" Jason asked.

"Yup." Sara nodded. "I see Jade Nguyen there."

"Damn it." Jason groaned.

"Looks like an old colony outpost." Sara said. "It's not good. They're blocking our only way in. I see the path towards the volcano."

"We have the drop on them. We just have to play it smart." Oliver said.

* * *

Oliver, Roy, Nyssa and Thea shot down some of the guards from a distance with a bow and arrows. Jason, Rose and Sara snuck into the ruins as they hid in the shadows, while quietly taking out the mercenaries as they saw a deep hole with a lift.

"Where do you think it goes?" Sara asked.

"Only one way to find out." Nyssa said as they descended.

* * *

"Harper is here." Joe said, looking through the goggles as Jade tensed.

"Don't kill him or his friends yet." Dragon ordered. "They might lead us to the remaining three Lazarus pits." Then he turned to Jade, who seemed uncomfortable. "We have our orders. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." Jade shook her head, even though that was a lie but Joe didn't seem to care. Maybe she wanted for Roy to do as the Longbow Hunters wanted but she didn't want to see him dead.

* * *

**_Two years ago, Panama_ **

Few days after she and Roy slept together, Jade felt nausea and vomit as she held her stomach…

* * *

After taking the pregnancy test and seeing it was positive, Jade requested for a temporary leave as a prison nurse, leaving Roy alone in the prison…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they face off the Longbow Hunters, Roy faces a stunning revelation that changes his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Present, Madagascar_ **

"Apparently, the Longbow Hunters have been here before." Nyssa pointed out as they looked at the excavation equipment around the ruins.

"But I don't think they found what they were looking for, otherwise, they would have cleaned this place up already." Oliver deduced as Nyssa nodded before entering the lift as it descended down into the pit beneath them.

* * *

Oliver, Roy, Sara, Jason, Rose, Thea and Nyssa were walking down the catacombs as they noticed some carvings in Arabic on the walls.

" _Source of eternal life… Demon's blood…_ " Nyssa read.

"Definitely more clues to another Lazarus pit." Jason nodded.

Then, they were facing large metal door, with two keyholes.

"What is that?" Roy asked.

"I don't know." Nyssa admitted. "Looks like a gate."

"How do we open it?" Oliver asked as Nyssa ran the metal door with her fingers before noticing the keyholes.

"Did my father ever give you this?" Nyssa asked as she showed Oliver a small necklace with some green liquid inside.

Oliver nodded as he showed her his necklace from his pocket. "I never knew what was the meaning of it. Just that it's connected to the legacy of the Demon."

"Perhaps it's a key." Nyssa realized as they put the necklaces into the keyholes before the door opened with loud squeaking.

They entered the room as they saw a large pool in front of them, with emerald bright liquid.

"Is that…" Thea widened her eyes.

"Another Lazarus pit." Nyssa nodded.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Thea asked.

"We can't let the Longbow Hunters get their hands on it." Oliver pointed out as he turned to Nyssa, who nodded. She was about to pull out some vial with a liquid that was probably going to destroy the Lazarus substance, when suddenly, a dart knocked the vial off Nyssa's hand as it fell down on the ground and shattered as they looked up to see a woman in red dress with some darts holstered in her belt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Damn it." Sara hissed.

Jason instantly pulled out his guns and opened fire as the woman dodged and threw more darts, disarming Jason of his pistols.

Oliver and Roy and Thea and Nyssa notched their arrows and fired but the woman did a backflip and descended, throwing a knife as she disarmed Thea of her bow.

"You just can't give up, do you?!" Nyssa yelled.

"You know that I'm not so easily defeated, Nyssa!" The woman shouted as she threw another knife as Thea dodged but it scratched her across her cheek as she hissed and touched it to feel blood.

Jason threw a grenade as the woman ran from her cover as Sara engaged her and used her batons and the woman pulled out two more knives as she was fighting Sara as Sara was blocking her attacks and she spun around, hitting the woman in the head and kicking her in the stomach but the woman used her arms as a support as she threw another dart that exploded, knocking Sara on the ground before into the chamber entered a man with a dragon tattoo on his shoulder, a large muscular man and a woman in white suit and holstered knives.

"The pit belongs to us." The muscular man said.

"Kodiak." Nyssa sneered.

Jason picked up his guns and opened fire but Kodiak was unfazed as he was wearing a body armor as he approached them. Oliver and Thea and Roy fired arrows but Kodiak picked his sword and blocked them before he rushed at them. Jason rushed at Kodiak and hit him in the chest but Kodiak was unfazed by it as Jason kept on trying to punch and kick but Kodiak was much larger and stronger as he slammed Jason to the ground and was about to swing his sword when Rose blocked his attack with her sword.

"Get off him!"

* * *

Oliver, Thea and Roy and Sara, who got up, focused their attention on Richard Dragon, who smirked.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Dragon rushed at them as Oliver and Thea swung their bows but Dragon caught Thea's and disarmed her as he kicked Oliver in his stomach and hit Thea in the head. Roy fired another arrow but Dragon caught it as Oliver tried to throw a punch but Dragon hit Oliver hard in his chest, causing for him to cough as Dragon hit him in the neck from behind as he fell down, stunned before he hit Thea in the knee as she fell down. Roy rushed at Dragon with his sticks but Dragon dodged and blocked Roy's attacks before he hit Roy in the stomach, causing for him to fall down.

* * *

Rose dodged Kodiak's sword as he was about to cut her head off, while scratching him in the knee as he hissed and knelt down before she kicked him in the head as he fell down. Rose tried to deliver a killing blow but Kodiak blocked her attack as he pushed her back and got up before Jason jumped at him from behind and started to hit him in the head relentlessly.

"Get off me, now!" Kodiak yelled.

* * *

Sara and Nyssa were fighting the third Longbow Hunter as she blocked Sara's attacks with her knives before she managed to scratch Sara across her chest as Sara hissed. Nyssa was about to stab the woman with her sword but the woman blocked Nyssa's attack and scratched her in the knee.

* * *

Kodiak swung his sword as Rose blocked it before she slashed him across his chest.

"You bitch!" Kodiak snarled.

Rose was going for his head but Kodiak blocked her next attack as he swung his sword but Rose jumped back before an explosion went off from above as everything started to crumble.

* * *

Everyone looked surprised as Nyssa used her opening to stab the woman with knives in her chest as the woman gulped and mouth filled with blood before she fell down on the ground, dead.

"Fall back, now!" Dragon ordered as he and the remaining two Longbow Hunters retreated.

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Rose, Jason and Thea and Nyssa rushed up as everything around them crumbled.

"Move, move, move!" Oliver yelled as they were running through the tunnel as outside, they saw sunlight before they noticed Jade in front of them as Nyssa and Roy notched their arrows.

"Wait." Jade said, raising her hands. "This is the thanks I get for saving your lives?"

"That was you?" Roy demanded. "You set off the explosion? Why?"

"I wasn't going to let them kill you." Jade said. "I wouldn't forgive myself, if it happened."

"You sold me out to Butcher and the Longbow Hunters and now you wanted to save my ass?" Roy asked incredulously.

"It would be unfair of me to rob my daughter of having the chance to see her father." Jade said, to everyone's shock.

" _What_?" Roy gasped as Thea gapped, stunned, while Oliver, Sara, Jason, Rose and Nyssa widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Remember how I asked for a leave from the prison for almost a year?" Jade reminded. "I was pregnant, Roy. And I didn't want anyone to know that I had a child with one of the inmates in Panama."

Roy stood there in shock, too stunned to react.

"How do we know that you're not lying in order for us to let our guard down?" Nyssa narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I risk losing the trust of the Longbow Hunters, if I was lying and tried to kill you all?" Jade pointed out.

Roy got a hold of himself momentarily. "You betrayed me before, Jade. You set me up, so that Butcher and the Longbow Hunters would leverage me. Why should I trust you now?"

"Do you have any other choice?" Jade pointed out before walking away as everyone was too stunned to react.

* * *

**_Three years ago, Himalayas_ **

" _Who are you?_ " A villager asked in Tibetan as Roy, Jason, Sara and Rose approached the village.

" _We seek the Well of All._ " Rose said in the same language as the villager shook his head.

" _Too dangerous. Go back. Anyone who seeks it, ends up finding misery and pain._ " He entered his hut and locked the door.

"I guess they're too scared." Roy pointed out before Sara saw among the villagers an Asian woman with long black hair and…

" _No way…_ " Sara whispered.

"Sara?" Roy asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Shado…" Sara whispered as the woman froze.

"How do you know my… wait. I know you." The woman said. "You're Sara Lance."

"You died." Sara said, confused.

"I'm not Shado." The woman said. "I'm her twin sister. Mei."

"Sister?" Sara scowled.

"I suppose we both have some explaining to do."

* * *

"I'm sorry about what happened to her." Sara said to Mei her story as they were drinking tea.

"It's not your fault." Mei assured her. "After Oliver told me what happened, I… was filled with grief and… I need to find a way to cope with it, so I travelled here. I heard there was a sacred place called…"

"The All-Caste." Rose nodded.

"There's a high priestess called Ducra, deep in the mountains, in place called the Acres of All. Supposedly, there is an ancient order guarding sacred source of eternal life. She had helped me find my peace." Mei explained.

"Do you know the way there?" Sara asked.

"I can draw you a map." Mei offered before outside they heard explosions.

* * *

"Where's the entrance to the All-Caste?" A mercenary demanded.

"I'm not telling you a thing!" The hostage on his knees snapped as the mercenary shot him in the head.

"Anyone else not in the mood for talking?!"

"We'll die before divulging our secrets!"

* * *

"They'll kill my people!" Mei wailed.

"We need to get them away from the village." Sara said. "How about causing a distraction?"

* * *

A truck on the edge of the village exploded as some mercs came to investigate before Sara and Jason went into the village, shooting the rest of them down.

* * *

Rose, Roy and Mei were strategically taking out the mercenaries from the shadows before freeing the hostages.

"We need to fight back." Mei ordered to one of the villagers.

"There's too many of them."

"I brought help."

* * *

"Bring it on!" Jason yelled as he grabbed a rifle on a rooftop, taking cover and shooting at the mercenaries, who were fighting back before Roy fired an arrow and ziplined down, kicking a merc down.

* * *

"They're retreating." Sara said as the group met together.

"Yeah but…" Jason then looked around. "Wait. Mei. Where is she?"

"Oh, no." Rose gasped.

* * *

Mei was being dragged into a truck by the mercenaries.

* * *

Rose threw a dead mercenary from the driver seat of the truck as Roy entered. "Scooch over, I'm taking the wheel!"

He hit the gas as the group started the chase the mercenaries. "They took her because she knows where the Chamber is!" Rose realized. "We need to get to her before Broderick gets ahold of her!"

Roy then opened the door as Sara groaned. "Oh, no, I know that look! What are you doing, Roy?"

"Take the wheel!" Roy ordered.

"What?" Rose demanded, confused. "Why didn't you let me drive in the first place?"

"Because he usually doesn't think that far ahead!" Sara snapped. "Roy, whatever you're doing, don't!"

But Roy was already going out from the truck, holding onto the opened door. "Keep it steady!"

Rose was taking her place at the driver seat.

"You're crazier than I am, you know that?" Jason quipped, intrigued.

"Get me closer!" Roy yelled as he was notching an arrow before a car rammed them from behind, causing for Roy to hold onto the door tighter.

"Roy, take my hand!" Sara yelled as she was trying to reach out.

"Hang on, Roy!" Rose exclaimed before the car was getting next to their truck and Roy jumped on it.

"Roy!" Sara wailed.

Roy tossed the mercenary on the truck over the ledge as some of the mercenaries were shooting at him as he took cover.

"That guy's got balls! I like him!" Jason said.

Roy was firing back at the mercenaries before the truck was nearing another one, causing for Roy to jump on the cargo platform and he managed to take down the mercenary on it before he was surrounded by four mercenaries and they were attacking, while Roy dodged and then, Jason jumped on the truck, throwing them all off the platform. "We need to get back!"

Rose's truck was getting close behind the one Jason and Roy were on as they jumped on it.

"You OK, guys?" Sara asked.

"Yeah!" Jason said.

"There's the lead car! Hit it!" Roy ordered.

"Hang on!" Rose yelled.

Rose hit the gas as they were nearing the car.

"That's right, you bastards, we got you now!" Jason yelled cheerfully before they saw Joe pulling out an RPG.

"Oh, shit!" Rose groaned.

"Jump!" Sara said as they all jumped out from the truck as it exploded.

* * *

As soon as they were able to catch a breath, Rose pulled out goggles and gasped. "Oh, no."

"What?" Sara asked.

"Turner and my brother. They handed Mei to Broderick." Rose explained.

"Damn it." Jason growled. "Things are gonna get messy. Are you guys ready for this?"

"As we'll ever be." Roy said.

* * *

**_Present, Madagascar_ **

"How do I know you're not lying?" Roy demanded as soon as he recovered from the shock.

"Rose can easily bribe someone back in Panama to see the medical records, can she?" Jade challenged as Roy tensed. "I'm truly sorry for the trouble I've caused you but what we had in prison was as real to me as it was to you but my loyalties lie elsewhere."

"So, you would kill the father of your own daughter?" Roy asked, still bitter over Jade using him.

"No." Jade shook her head. "I'm giving you one chance to join us. Help us find the remaining Lazarus pits and the lost city."

"Like hell we will." Thea glared.

"Never." Rose growled.

"You must be out of your mind if you think we will help the Longbow Hunters." Sara sneered.

"Over our dead bodies." Oliver snarled.

"Don't be proud, stubborn fools. You don't stand a chance against them." Jade tried to reason. "Think about it. This is your only chance to join us, or die."

She walked away, leaving them all there, too stunned to absorb the new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	8. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the Lazarus pit shows to be harder than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

"I know it's a lot to take in, Roy." Oliver said as Roy was sitting on a chair, still absorbing the news.

"She could be lying." Thea assured him.

"I'm afraid she's not." Rose said as she entered. "I called some of my contacts in Panama and in the prison. The medical records do say that Jade was pregnant and her work schedule from prison would fit the timetable. I mean, it is likely that Roy has a daughter with her."

"That's why she let me live." Roy realized. "That's why she convinced Butcher to spare me. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Regardless of this, she has allied herself with the Longbow Hunters." Nyssa said.

"Hey, for all we know, they could have leveraged her." Sara pointed out.

"We don't know anything for sure." Oliver said. "And especially, if we can trust Jade."

"It doesn't matter." Nyssa said. "There are still two Lazarus pits that we need to find and the lost city of the League."

"And I think we should take a flight to Haiti." Sara suggested.

* * *

_**Later, Haiti** _

"This place looks peaceful." Sara said.

"It's because they're oblivious. If they knew what was hidden here…" Nyssa trailed off.

"Maybe we can find some clues to the Lazarus pit somehow." Oliver said.

"Where would we even start?" Roy asked.

Nyssa pulled out a scroll as they sat at a nearby café table. "From what I could gather from the scrolls from Nanda Parbat that I collected before I disbanded the League, there are ancient ruins outside the city."

"How do we know that the Longbow Hunters are not following us?" Rose asked.

"We don't. But we can worry about them later." Jason assured them. "We've faced worse, haven't we?"

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Roy, Jason, Rose and Nyssa went towards some ruins near the city as they saw the emerald bright coming from the cracks in the ground.

"Another Lazarus pit?" Oliver asked.

"Deep underground, apparently." Nyssa nodded.

"How are we going to get there?" Sara asked.

"By a boat." Roy suggested as he looked at the map. "According to this, there are underwater caverns right by the coast."

"And if we're lucky, perhaps we'll find a map to the lost city of the League of Assassins." Nyssa nodded.

* * *

They bought a boat as they were riding across the coast of Haiti and putting on diving gear and oxygen tanks before swimming underwater into the caverns. Only Oliver, Thea, Nyssa and Roy brought their bows and quivers and Sara her batons and Rose her swords and Jason couldn't bring his guns, to his dismay. As they were on the other side, they went out from the caverns and into the jungle.

"There should be another pit here nearby." Nyssa said as she looked at the ruins, with the lianas overgrowing it as she looked at the scribes in Arabic before they went deeper.

"Looks like they are trying to create their own code of conduct." Sara said.

"The League's code of honor." Oliver nodded.

"This is the story of founding the League of Assassins." Nyssa realized.

"But wait, the League is based in Middle East. What's ruins from League of Assassins doing in Haiti?" Jason protested.

"Maybe it's just one of the League's ancient outposts, considering there may be another pit here." Rose pointed out.

"Miss Wilson could be right." Nyssa agreed. "Seems likely."

"Guys!" Roy called out as he looked into a nearby cavern, where was a round room with four movable pieces of wall and in the middle of the room was a rotating wheel with four levers. "Looks like some kind of a mechanism."

"A riddle?" Oliver tried.

"I think I remember the story from my father." Nyssa remembered. "A maze in the heart of the New World… Help me with the wheel."

They all helped rotate the wheel and allocate the walls before the gateway opened.

"This better not end up like the last time." Jason muttered.

"No kidding." Sara nodded.

* * *

_**Three years ago** _

The group kept following the mercenaries, until they reached an ancient city but then suddenly, all the mercenaries showed up from their covers, aiming their guns at them, with Broderick, Joe and Turner at the lead but Sara was able to grabbed one of the mercenaries as she neared her knife to his throat.

"You really thought I wouldn't know you're following us?" Broderick asked as he stepped up. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, Mr. Harper. I will not repeat that mistake."

"Go ahead and try." Jason snapped as Joe pulled out a gun.

"Don't do this, brother." Rose pleaded.

"How could you side with those, who have wronged our father?" Joe demanded.

"Can't you see what has he become?" Rose asked hurtfully. "That wasn't our father anymore."

"No. You're not my sister anymore." Joe clicked the safety.

"Back off!" Sara snarled as she was about to slit the mercenary's throat.

"Do it." Turner taunted. "Do something stupid and we'll see how long you'll live." They then dragged Mei inside.

"You will now open the passage to All-Caste." Broderick ordered.

"Go to hell!" Mei snapped.

"Have you studied history?" Broderick asked, smirking.

"We've read some books." Jason quipped.

Broderick circled around the group. "Genghis Khan, Stalin, Hitler… they were all great men. Do you know why they prevailed?"

"Enlighten us." Sara said.

"They had the will to do what was necessary. What the others didn't have the courage to do." Broderick said before pulling out a gun and shooting the mercenary Sara was holding, in his head, to her, Roy's and Mei's shock, while neither Rose, Sara, Joe or Jason were surprised by his ruthlessness. "Compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us. Unless you want to test me further, you will all stand down and drop your weapons!"

Roy sighed. "Do as they say."

Jason was about to protest as Rose glared at him. "We're outnumbered. We don't stand a chance." Jason growled as he put down his guns.

"Kick them over here." Broderick ordered. "Now, you will help us enter All-Caste, or I will kill your friends, Rose."

"Let them all go and I'll come with you and Mei." Rose said.

"You're in no position to negotiate." Broderick countered.

"Don't do this." Roy pleaded.

"This is bullshit." Jason agreed. "They'll kill us anyway."

"Don't play his game." Sara said.

"I'm done playing his games!" Rose snapped. "I'll help you."

They let Mei go as she and Rose the pedestal with a bowl as Mei was reaching out for her pocket before they raised their guns while she groaned. "Can you all calm down?" She pulled out a small pouch as she spilled some blue dust inside. "Do you have a lighter?" She asked Rose, who pulled it out from her pocket and lighted the dust up as the blue fire blazed and the wall in front of them shined with strange symbols. There was a small hole in the wall as Rose stuck in the dagger, while the wall opened, revealing a passage.

"Wow." Sara whispered before the passage shifted.

"What the hell is this?" Broderick demanded.

"I don't know." Mei said honestly.

"Don't lie!"

"I swear I'm not!" Mei said.

"Then fix it!" Broderick ordered. "Joe, Rose, you're coming with her!"

* * *

Mei was leading Joe and Rose to another part of the caverns as Rose turned to her brother. "How could you kill them all?"

"They're just necessary sacrifices." Joe said. "We can have more power than ever. We can be as strong as father…"

"I don't want to be like my father! Can't you see what he's become?" Rose asked, horrified.

Mei then saw some three metal cylinders on the wall with carved Chinese symbols as she sighed. "Of course. The riddle." She then tried turning the cylinders around and it took a while before they heard loud clanking.

* * *

They returned to the entrance as the passage was cleared. "Broderick. I did as you asked." Rose said. "Let my friends go."

"Always negotiating." Broderick laughed. "But unfortunately, you have played your last hand."

"Goodbye, sister." Joe aimed his gun at her before Broderick intervened.

"No, not yet. I want them all to see the Chamber of All and die knowing that they've lost." He turned to his men. "Move!"

* * *

They kept walking down the pathway before they saw a large city under the mountain, to everyone's amazement, surrounded by jungle.

Broderick then smiled and turned to Roy and the rest. "Well, I'm pleased you're excited… but you have been a thorn in my side for far too long. On your knees." He aimed the guns at them as Roy, Jason, Sara, Rose and Mei glared. "On your knees!" The mercenaries forced them on the ground before they were shot down by arrows and from the large humanoid monsters, holding bows and arrows and swords.

" _The Untitled…_ " Mei whispered.

"Kill them, you fools!" Joe ordered as Sara punched him in the face.

"Run!" She yelled.

"Let's move!" Jason added as they jumped off the cliff.

* * *

They heard gunshots and monstrous roars across the jungle. "These things are everywhere!" Roy yelled.

"Just keep moving!" Mei yelled.

"Look out!" Sara tackled Jason to the ground as behind them were mercenaries shooting as one of them aimed an RPG at them but one of the Untitled tackled him to the ground but not before he accidentally fired and shot down the platform on which was the group as it was sliding down the cliff.

"We're gonna crash!" Jason yelled.

"Hang on!" Rose yelled before the platform hit the stone wall in front of them.

* * *

As the dust settled, luckily, Roy, Sara, Mei, Jason and Rose were unharmed but all the mercenaries were either crushed or stabbed through by debris.

"Holy shit…" Jason whispered.

"We should get the hell out of here." Sara said.

"Yeah." Rose nodded as they heard the screams, gunshots and roars in the distance.

"The Untitled will set Broderick back for a while. We need to get to the Chamber of All, while we have the head-start." Mei suggested.

They jumped down from the platform and approached the ruins as they found skeletons and rotten corpses around and as they checked their clothes…

"They must have been here for like sixty, seventy years…" Jason said.

"You're not the first trespassers, who have come here." Mei nodded. "Not many were worthy of the Well of All. If the Untitled get to it, they'll be out for blood."

"That's why we need to destroy it." Roy said, to everyone's shock.

" _What_?" Rose asked. "No, Roy…"

"Look, I want to find it as much as you do but you've seen what these guys are willing to do to take it." Roy snapped.

"I want to find a cure for my bloodlust but it's not worth innocent lives." Sara agreed.

"And if Broderick gets his hands on it, he will be unstoppable." Jason added.

"OK, OK, you've made your point!" Rose snapped. "Jesus… fine!"

"We need to find Ducra. The mistress of the All-Caste. She will help us." Mei suggested.

* * *

The group was trying to find its path towards the chamber as they found straggling mercenaries and some packs of Untitled along the way fighting each other as the group was trying to finish them off before they found an elderly woman sitting on pedestal, visibly tired.

"Ducra. Mistress." Mei approached her, hugging her. "Are you alright?"

" _I… am… tired now…_ " Ducra said. " _I… knew that they would awake…_ "

"We will stop them, I promise." Mei said, tears forming in her eyes.

" _They cannot… reach… the well… or… they'll become… Untitled…_ "

"What do you mean?" Mei asked.

" _It has been… corrupted… he cannot drink from it…_ " Ducra murmured before turning into pile of dust as Mei broke down.

"I'm sorry." Sara held her shoulders.

"When I found out what happened to my family, she taught me how to deal with the pain…" Mei said. "She was like my second mother."

Then Roy used the goggles as he looked down the hill and sneered. "Broderick."

"He's headed for the Well." Sara realized.

"If he drinks from it, he'll be just like those creeps." Jason realized.

"We won't let that happen." Roy promised before Turner showed up from behind them, bleeding as they aimed their weapons against him.

"Turner, Jesus…" Rose murmured.

"What? Disappointed big bro beat you to it?" Turner smirked as he leaned against a pillar. "You just missed them. Figured I'd stay behind and wait for you to join my little party."

"You can't believe you're in any shape to fight us." Sara snapped.

"Look, let us patch you up and you can help us stop Broderick. He will discard you and everyone else like disposable pawns." Rose tried before Turner pulled out a grenade from his pocket, causing for everyone to back off.

"Sorry, sweetheart, this isn't a film, where the pretty girl reforms the villain and saves the day." He said, smirking. "Parting gift from Broderick." He pulled the pin from the grenade as everyone backed off.

"Everybody get back!" Sara screamed.

The explosion knocked everyone on the ground and as the dust settled and they heard Sara groan and gasped as they saw her bleeding.

"Oh, God…"

Roy then turned to Turner's burned corpse as he snorted. "Good riddance."

Jason and Rose got Sara on her feet as she was groaning and holding her wound on her stomach.

" _Bloody bastard…_ " Rose whispered.

"Sara, hold on, we'll patch you up." Jason assured her.

"I'm OK." Sara said. "I…"

"I can take care of her injuries but you have to go." Mei said.

"Rose, Mei, you protect Sara, Jason and I will clear the path." Roy ordered as Sara leaned onto Rose's and Mei's shoulders. "It's gonna be OK, I promise. I won't let you die." He promised.

* * *

Roy and Jason were firing at the mercenaries incoming as they were advancing as Jason grabbed a sniper rifle from one of the dead mercenaries and retaliated from distance, while Roy kept shooting arrows.

"We'll never get past that many of them!" Jason grumbled as he realized he was running out of ammo.

"We'd need some backup!" Roy agreed before a small group of people from Mei's village, with bows and arrows and guns showed up, assisting them as they killed the mercenaries and were going deeper into the ruins.

Mei said to them something in Chinese before turning to Roy. "We'll try to hold back the mercenaries and the Untitled. Sara's wound is deep, I don't know if we can help her. The Well might but you need to hurry."

Sara then held Roy's hand. "End this. Once and for all."

Roy and Jason nodded as they went deeper into the ruins.

* * *

As Roy and Jason were trying to chase down Broderick, Joe and a group of mercenaries neared the place, where Rose, Sara, Mei and the villagers were resting.

Then, they heard a whistle. "Sister!"

Rose went out, glaring at Joe. "Brother."

"You and I have some unfinished business."

"Why can't you let this hatred go?" Rose asked. "Can't you see how it's destroying our family?"

"Can't you see what Sara Lance and Oliver Queen have done?" Joe snapped. "You're a traitor!"

"No." Rose said. "I'm just done letting our past define me. And you should accept that it was not our father anymore. All of this anger and resentment, it's time to bring it to an end, brother!" She drew her sword as she engaged Joe.

* * *

Roy and Jason snuck into a cavern, where was a large lake under them as Broderick drank a handful of water from it and suddenly, all his wounds healed and his muscles were growing.

"This is like a mix of Lazarus Pit and Mirakuru…" Roy whispered.

"Or Lazarus Pit and Venom…" Jason agreed.

"Roy Harper and Jason Todd!" Broderick yelled as Jason and Roy went out from their covers and fired at Broderick but their shots barely fazed him as his wounds healed, while the mercenaries retaliated and both of them took cover.

"Holy shit…" Jason whispered.

"Hold your fire!" Broderick ordered as the mercenaries stopped shooting. "They're mine!"

Jason pulled out an incendiary grenade and threw it towards Broderick, burning a small area of the ground as he laughed. "Burn in hell."

But suddenly, Broderick got up as he brushed himself off, smothering the flames as the burns on his body healed instantly. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Roy groaned.

"That hurt." Broderick laughed menacingly as he grabbed a double-barreled shotgun from one of his dead henchmen.

"Oh, shit…" Jason groaned.

"You cannot defeat me!" Broderick yelled as he ran at them and fired.

"We'll see about that!" Roy snapped as he and Jason jumped to their covers and fired back.

* * *

Rose and Joe were fencing with their swords as sparks flied, each of them was able to cut the opponent's flesh but neither of them landed a fatal blow to the other swordsman. "You're weak and too compassionate. That's why you'll lose."

"You'd really kill your own sister? Or brother?" Rose sneered.

"You never saw what father did back at Milford Sound, when we were camping!" Joe snapped. "He killed a Chinese spy, I saw him! And I wanted to be exactly like him, so I killed our brother. Grant."

"Mother may not have wanted him but she wouldn't have asked you to kill him. You're lying!" Rose snapped as she attacked Joe furiously, who blocked all her strikes and kicked her back and cut her in the arm as she hissed but she spun around, trying to hit Joe in his side as he jumped back.

* * *

Roy and Jason were running around the well as Broderick continued firing at them. "He'll heal instantly from all injuries, there's gotta be a way to slow him down!" Jason snapped as Roy neared one of the dead mercenaries and grabbed a belt of grenades, pulling a pin and throwing it towards Broderick as the belt exploded, burying Broderick under rubble but he kept on laughing as he was quickly cleaning the debris.

"Broderick!" Roy yelled as he and Jason aimed their weapons at him.

Broderick laughed. "You think I'm a monster but you are no different from me. How many people have you killed, just today?" Jason clicked the safety of his gun as Roy notched an arrow. "That's it. No compassion. No mercy. Do it!"

Jason and Roy smirked as they looked behind Broderick. "We won't kill you… but we don't have to save you."

Behind Broderick appeared a pack of Untitled as they lunged at him and started to tear him into pieces as he screamed out in pain as the rubble was collapsing down upon the well and the water was getting drained into the river below. Roy then pulled out a bottle of water before all the water from the well was gone, filling the bottle.

"Roy, we gotta go before they'll eat us next." Jason grabbed him by his arm.

* * *

Rose was knocked down on the ground as Joe laughed. "You're weak, sister. Father would have been ashamed of you."

"I'm nothing like father." Rose snarled. "I'm my own person!" She kicked Joe as he stumbled back and fell over the ledge as his scream echoed, while he fell into the abyss. "Goodbye, brother."

* * *

Roy and Jason kept on running as the cavern was crumbling down before they got to safety.

"Let's never do that again." Jason quipped.

"Well, if only…" Roy groaned.

* * *

"Well?" Sara asked weakly as they bandaged her wounds.

"He's dead." Roy assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	9. Facedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is forced to face the Longbow Hunters as they continue their quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Suddenly, storm started to rage outside, raining as they all covered their eyes.

“Oh, come on, really?” Jason groaned.

“Just when I thought this couldn’t get any worse.” Thea grumbled.

“Don’t jinx it, Thea.” Roy said, still trying to get used to the fact that he has an infant daughter with the nurse, who had sold him out the most dangerous assassins that have ever lived.

They were covering their eyes and putting on jackets and hoods to get past the storm to the other side, trying to find shelter.

“There’s another tunnel!” Oliver called out as they crouched and were going down the tunnel and hiding.

“We’re not going any further with the storm outside.” Nyssa said.

Sara nodded. “She’s right, we should wait until it…”

“But what about…”

“Not even Joe isn’t insane enough to search in this storm.” Rose assured Jason.

They waited all night until the storm stopped as the sunlight shined into the cavern.

“I think we can continue our search.” Nyssa said as they went out but saw mercenaries scouring the jungle.

“Damn it.” Jason sighed. “So much for a safe shelter.”

“These are just scouts.” Nyssa said.

“It should be easy to get past them.” Oliver nodded as they hid in the shadows and bushes and Oliver and Jason grabbed two mercs in chokehold, knocking them out as Nyssa and Sara snapped the necks of other mercenaries.

“Why did the League leave these outposts and settlements?” Jason asked.

“They were afraid of the Untitled guarding the pits. But if what you told me about All-Caste is true, then the Untitled have retreated and shall never return.” Nyssa said. “I think it’s likely that the Longbow Hunters want to take the power of the Lazarus pits for themselves. And we have to stop them.”

Roy seemed hesitant as Oliver turned to him. “That’s if you want to, Roy.”

“Oliver, I…” Roy seemed conflicted.

“Just because you and Jade have a daughter, doesn’t mean that she’s any better than them. She used you.” Sara reminded.

“I know that.” Roy said. “I just… I don’t want to hurt the mother of my daughter.”

“We might not have another choice.” Jason pointed out.

“If it can be avoided, we won’t kill her.” Nyssa said. “But I don’t think it’s likely.”

They went deeper into the jungle and saw an abandoned ruined village. “What happened here?”

“What do you think? Raiders and looters and rapists.” Nyssa said. “I’ve heard about these parts. The League was guarding this place but when they retreated, it became a cesspool for the worst scum on Earth.”

Sara picked up a rusted sword but it broke just after one swing.

“Damn… this place must have been abandoned for a very long time.”

“I don’t like this one bit.” Thea said.

After a while of looking around, Roy couldn’t help but bring himself to ask the question. “Ever wonder what our lives would’ve been like? If there was no Arrow, no Green Arrow, if Malcolm hadn’t sabotaged the Gambit?”

“All the time.” Oliver said.

“Laurel probably would’ve found out we were cheating on her and she and Dad would’ve killed us.” Sara said.

“And I guess… drugs would’ve been the end of me a long time ago.” Thea admitted, ashamed of her past ventures.

“Guess we’ve all come a long way.” Roy said. “Just a nobody who could’ve died in an alley on the streets.”

“Sometimes I wish we all had made better choices.” Thea said. “I mean…”

“Dwelling on what could have been is pointless.” Nyssa said. “What matters is what you can do with your lives now. Here. Today.”

“She’s right. All you can do is make up for what you did by being better.” Rose agreed as they were searching the ruins before they saw more mercenaries around.

Roy fired a grapnel arrow and grabbed the rope, swinging and kicking one of the mercenaries off the ledge as Oliver and Nyssa shot two of them down from a distance as they were on sentry towers.

“They’re everywhere.” Jason sighed.

“Let’s try _not_ to alert them to our presence.” Nyssa said as they entered a ruined temple. But suddenly, the floor exploded and collapsed as they fell down and groaned, being surrounded by Joe, Jade, Dragon and the Longbow Hunters and the mercenaries.

“Hey, brother. Nice to see you again.” Rose chuckled weakly as Joe stepped on her chest as she groaned.

“We underestimated you.” Dragon smiled. “Butcher underestimated you. Shame you didn’t join us.”

“It’s not too late to start cooperating.” Rose tried to negotiate.

“I’m afraid it is.” Joe said but in that moment, Jason kicked one of the mercenaries in the stomach as he stumbled and fell over the ledge down, screaming as they all got up and engaged the mercenaries, Joe, Dragon, Jade and the two Longbow Hunters.

Joe lunged at Rose as they fell out through the window and the rooftop beneath them collapsed as they landed on the lower level.

Dragon attacked Roy with his fists but Roy blocked his punch with his hand and hit him in the hip and kicked him back, while Thea jumped at Dragon from behind, with her legs wrapped around his neck as she tried to pummel him but Dragon grabbed her and shook her off as she fell down on the ground as Jade pulled out her sais and attacked, while Roy pulled out his bow and Sara her batons as they blocked. Oliver and Jason attacked Kodiak and the second Longbow Hunter with knives threw two knives at Nyssa, who used her sword to block them before they clashed their blades as sparks flied.

Kodiak pulled out his sword and swung it as Oliver blocked with his bow and hit him in the chest and then face with his fist but Kodiak was unfazed by it as he swung his sword again, aiming for Oliver’s head but Oliver dodged as Jason jumped at Kodiak and kicked him back before he got up and tried to take Kodiak down but Kodiak was unfazed by Jason’s attacks, due to his muscular physique.

“Hahaha, you’re gonna have to do better than that!” Kodiak swung his sword as Jason rolled back, while Oliver grabbed a chair and slammed it on Kodiak as the chair shattered and Kodiak groaned. Jason grabbed a piece of wooden debris and sliced Kodiak in the knees as he knelt down before Oliver kicked Kodiak in the head, knocking him out.

“Asshole.” Jason snarled.

“Ollie!” Thea exclaimed as Dragon pinned her to the wall and kicked her in the stomach before grabbing her by her throat and choking her. Thea hit Dragon in the head and in the chest but her attacks didn’t even faze him as he laughed.

Oliver glared as he pushed Dragon away but Dragon kicked Oliver away as he hit a shelf as it collapsed.

Nyssa blocked her foe’s knives with her sword as she spun around but the Longbow Hunter dodged and kicked Nyssa in the legs as she fell down. Nyssa quickly recovered as she aimed for the Longbow Hunter’s head but she raised her knives, blocking Nyssa’s attack as she scratched Nyssa in the arm as she hissed.

Rose and Joe were clashing with their swords on the lower level, appearing to be evenly matched.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Joe. All of this anger and resentment…”

“You all turned your backs on me!” Joe snarled. “All of you!”

“That’s not true, Joe, that was Mirakuru!” Rose pleaded.

“Shut up! I’m done listening to you!” Joe exploded as he attacked.

Sara and Roy were attacking Jade from both sides as Jade did a cartwheel, dodging their attacks as Roy grabbed his bow, using it like a staff and hitting Jade in the hip as Sara attacked, while Jade blocked with her claws. Sara kicked Jade in the stomach as Roy pulled the claws out of Jade’s hands, disarming her.

“Don’t do this, Jade.” Roy snapped as he and Sara restrained her with a rope, tying her up.

Joe swung his sword and attacked with a fierce move, breaking Rose’s blade before she dodged another of his attack and grabbed a liana, getting behind Joe and choking him as he gagged and vainly tried to struggle out until he was slowly closing his eyes and collapsed to the ground, unconscious as Rose tied him up.

“I’m sorry, brother… but you gave me no other choice left.”

Dragon was trying to hit Oliver in the face but Oliver blocked with his arms before he kicked Dragon back and lunged at him, grabbing him in chokehold.

Dragon hit Oliver in the chest, breaking his ribs as Oliver coughed out, causing him to let Dragon go before Sara hit him in the head from behind, knocking him out.

“Just like old times.”

“Yup.” Oliver groaned.

The Longbow Hunter with knives disarmed Nyssa of her sword before from behind, Thea hit her in the head with a wooden plank.

“Bitch.” Thea glared.

 

* * *

 

“What are we going to do with them?” Oliver asked as all the Longbow Hunters and Joe were unconscious and restrained.

“I’ll make sure they face justice.” Nyssa said.

“And Butcher?” Roy asked.

“We’ve subdued his allies. If he’s smart, he will run.” Nyssa said.

“And we’ll be there to take him down.” Rose said.

“We’re gonna make sure he can’t hurt anyone of us, ever again.” Jason said.

“Also, there’s the thing about the lost city and the two remaining Lazarus pits.” Sara pointed out.

“I’ll take care of it from here. Unless you want to join me…” Nyssa offered.

“Count me in for sure.” Rose said.

“Hell yeah.” Jason said enthusiastically.

“And you?” Nyssa turned to Oliver, Thea, Roy and Sara.

“We need to think about it.” Oliver said.

“And about what she said about your daughter…” Thea turned to Jade hesitantly as Roy took a deep breath. _It was time to get some answers…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one or two more chapters to go.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets their closure as Roy decides to find his daughter, while Slade returns to catch up with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"He didn't get very far." Nyssa said as she met with Oliver, Sara, Rose, Thea and Jason.

"What happens with him?" Oliver asked as Nyssa's associates, former members of the League of Assassins, had John Butcher in restraints on a boat, with Richard Dragon and the Longbow Hunters chained up.

"He will talk about what else does he know about the League and how did he get in contact with the Longbow Hunters. Then we will find the remaining pits and make sure they don't get into the wrong hands."

"And what about Jade?" Thea pointed out, still trying to get used to the fact that her former lover had a daughter with an assassin.

* * *

"I wish things hadn't come to this, Jade." Roy said as Jade was cuffed and talking with him in a basement.

"Me too." Jade said remorsefully. "I saw the way you look at Thea. You do…"

"I love her, yes." Roy said. "But I thought that what we had was real, too."

"So did I. But… all I cared about at the time was what you knew when you found All-Caste. But then… when I found out I was pregnant…" Jade sniffed, tears filling her eyes. "All I can say is that I'm sorry for what's happened."

Roy sighed. "What's her name?"

"Lian." Jade said.

"Where is she?" Roy asked. "Jade, if you ever cared about me, tell me where's my daughter." He pleaded.

Jade sighed, telling him the location.

"I'll bring her to you back one day. I promise." Roy said as Jade nodded gratefully.

* * *

"He has so much anger in him…" Rose turned to Joe, who was in restraints in an abandoned building, glaring at her. "I wish I could have reached him."

"He didn't listen to Slade either." Oliver sighed. "But, maybe it's not too late to fix things."

* * *

"You're not coming with us back home?" Oliver asked as he met Roy and Thea at the docks.

"Oliver, my daughter is out there, somewhere. I need to find her." Roy said.

"And I'm coming with him." Thea said. "We won't be gone for long. Few months at most."

Oliver, Sara and Jason nodded before shaking hands and hugging Roy and Thea.

"See you around, hothead." Roy said.

"Don't get your ass killed again, Merida." Jason smirked.

"You're the one to talk." Rose laughed, pounding him lightly in the shoulder before Roy and Thea went aboard the boat and drove off into the sea.

* * *

Joe was restrained to a pipe as he glared at Rose and Oliver.

"You both destroyed our family. You did this to my father. And you turned your back on me."

"No." Oliver said. "You need to accept that your father's mind was warped and that he's changed."

"Shut up." Joe snapped. "Shut up!" Then, the door opened as a bearded man dark hair and an eyepatch entered as Joe gapped and then glared. "You…"

"Hey, kid. I think we have some catching up to do." Slade said, looking at his son sadly.

* * *

Few months later, Roy and Thea were walking down the mountains before they saw a small village and approached some of the villagers before one of them accompanied them to a small cottage, where was in a crib an infant girl as the villager handed the baby to them.

* * *

Roy and Thea visited Jade in an A.R.G.U.S. prison, sitting across each other as Jade had tears in her eyes, holding the baby in her hands.

"Lian, meet your father." Jade smiled before turning to Roy and Thea gratefully. "Thank you… thank you for bringing her here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I do not plan a sequel unfortunately.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
